Slytherin Princess
by Kimboolinaa
Summary: Well, we all know Draco is the Slytherin  Prince, right? So why don't we hear more about his Slytherin Princess...? Set in all years,, R&R!
1. Mousey Little Girl

**I am going to do chapters leading up to 7th year, so you can be updated ;) And just so you know, Ava, Harvey and Pansy are all MAJOR flirters at heart.**

**Disclaimer: I, SADLY, Don't own :'(**

I got onto the train, a little bit nervous. It was my first year at Hogwarts, and I didn't know anyone. I saw a rather tall boy standing in the middle of the corridor, so I went to ask him...

"Excuse me, do you know where the Slytherin section of the train is?" I asked, politely, although, I would rather of just been a bit reckless. He looked a bit rough, and drunk.

"Now, what would a little mousey haired girl like you want with the Slytherins?" By the way he hissed his 'S''s, I realised he was drunk.

"Er, for your information, I'm not little; I just need to grow. And I do not have mousey hair. It's blood red! Are you blind?" I screeched.

"What are you gunna' do if I don't show you the way little gurl? Huh? I'm a lot more skilled in magic than you."

"Oh, really now? I bet you I know more spells than you..."

"Whatever little girl. Now just get out of my way."

"Erm...no. I don't think I will."

"Why you little-"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

His body fell to the floor. Frozen like a block of ice.

I stepped over it, and nearly walked into a boy; with blonde hair, looking at me in awe.

"Wow, that was pretty cool. I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"A Malfoy, eh? Well, compared to you, I am a no-body. I may be a pureblood, but you probably won't have heard of my family."

"Well, Miss No-body, come an join us in the Slytherin compartment."

I smiled.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy," I said, walking along behind him.

I was already in my uniform, and I got a few starnge looks from older Slytherins, who obviously though I was in the wrong compartment.

Malfoy sat down next to two boys, who looked at me and smirked.

"Found yourself someone already, Drake?" A tanned boy said.

"No, don't be stupid Blaise. This girl just hexed Marcus Flint. Y'know, the 3rd year who always gets drunk?"

"Ooooh, got ourselves a keeper here, eh lads!" The other boy said.

Blaise and Draco rolled there eyes.

"Shut up Theo." They said similtaneously.

Then I realised who I was sitting with. Draco Malfoy, one of the richest purebloods around; Blaise Zabini, italien purebloods; and Theodore Nott, a stuck up pureblood from London. Three of the greatest, most wealthest pureloods in the world. And I was sitting at their table!

"So, who might you be?" Zabini asked.

"Well, as I said to Mr Malfoy here, i'm a no-body compared to all of you. But if you really must know, I am Ava Amelie Wynters, pureblood, from a place called The Black Country. Well, I live there, I was't actually born there. I was born in New York."

They all raised there eybrows.

"Well, Ava...why do you think you're going to be in Slytherin?"

"Why do you think? I'm not a normal pureblood. Isn't it obvious? I hexed a third year, that 1) I don't even know; 2) Could have been more intelligent than me; 3)Could have done something dangerous because he was drunk; and 4) had a really bad taste in clothes."

They all looked at each other.

"Well, since you are new here, if you get into Slytherin, we'll let you hang around with us."

They really didn't think I cold get into Slytherin, did they?

"I might just take you up on that offer," I said, smirking.

Just wait and see, I thought, just you wait...

**InTheGreatHall**

The Great Hall was, well the only word to describe it was massive. There were magically enchanted candles hanging from the celing, and I looked around at the other students, who seemed to be enjoying themselves. When we got to the front, Professor McGonagall stood, with a stool and the sorting hat. I hated that thing.

"I will call your name, and then you will come to the front and be sorted."

She held a scroll in one hand, the sorting hat in the other.

"Granger, Hermione."

I didn't listen to the sorting hats ramblings, only the bit when he called out the designated house.

"Gryffindor!"

Ugh. I'd do my best to steer clear of _her_.

I waited until I saw my new friends called up, after The Boy Who Lived and a Weasel.

"Malfoy, Draco."

"Slytherin!"

"Zabini, Blaise."

"Slytherin!"

"Nott, Theodore."

"Slytherin!"

And then, it was my turn.

"Wynters, Ava."

I pushed past the crowds and to the front, and sat on the stool. The Professor placed the hat on my head.

"Aah, a brave young one, there is no doubt about that. But you posses certain qualites...I know where you should be sorted. I know where you'd like to be sorted. Fortunately, they are both the same. Slytherin!"

I heard the cheer from the Slytherin table, as I went to join them, smirk on my face. I sat opposite the three boys.

"Looks like your stuck with me now," I whispered.

They all looked at each other and smirked.

"Welcome to Slytherin," they all said.

Finally, there was two more students remaining. I recognised the girl with black hair...

"Parkinson, Pansy."

PANSY! Oh, I knew her! We met in New York!

"Slytherin!"

I smiled as she came and sat next to me.

"Thought I recognised you from somewhere A," she said.

"Same thing just run through my mind Pans," I replied.

I looked at the boys, who were watching the final student being sorted. She looked a bit lost.

"Appleton, Harley."

She had bobbed blackcurrant purple hair, and wide, blue eyes.

"Slytherin!"

She walked over to the table. Pansy and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey! Come and sit with us-" Pansy started.

"And these three gorgeous fella's! You can stay with me-" I said, butting in.

"And me!" Pansy finished.

She looked at us and smiled.

"Sure. I'm Harley," she said, just as Dumbledore clapped his hands, signalling the begining of the feast.

"Pansy."

"Ava."

I looked at the three boys. Theodore ws staring at Pansy, Draco was staring into space, and Blaise was eating, his eyes flickering to Harley every couple of seconds. Draco realised I was waiting and spoke.

"Draco Malfoy."

He nudged the other two.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Theo Nott."

Harley nodded her head and smiled at us all.

"Hey, Pansy, Ava, how did you managed to score yourselves three amazing blokes," she said, winking.

Pansy and I got the jist of it immediatley. Hey, what could you say. We were flirters at heart!

"Ah, well you see, this was all Ava's doing." Pansy said, trying not to laugh at the expression on the boys faces.

"I guess I just have a natural charm," I said, shrugging innocently, and picking up a piece of chicken.

We all looked at the boys faces and laughed.

Theo was gulping, and still looking at Pansy. Blaise was turning red, and Draco just had wide eyes.

"We're only messing with you!" Harley said.

The boys looked at each other.

"Well. You have to have guts to mess with us."

"Let alone flirt."

"So welcome to our gang."

I nodded my head and smiled.

"And this all started when you thought I couldn't get into Slytherin..." I said.

Flickering my eyes down the table, I caught sight of Marcus Flint, who was glaring at me. I stuck my tounge out at him, and he soon turned away.

I heard a gasp.

"What?" I said.

"You have a-"

"Oooh, a tounge piercing? Yeah, well, all the more outrageous, eh?"

I heard a chuckle, which I think came from Draco, who tried to cover it up with a cough.

I smirked and looked at him.

"I don't know what your laughing at, I have plenty more secrets for you all to find out." I said.

Still keeping eye contact with him, I picked up a grape and put it in my mouth. I saw him gulp, and heard Theo, Blaise, Harvey and Pans all laugh.

This was going to be an intresting seven years.

**I know it's short, but I might write more of the first year in the next chapter if you know what I mean. Review pleeasee! Oh! And you'll find out a lot more about Ava and her obsessions/background as it goes along :)**


	2. Basilisk Problems

**Chapter 2!**

Second Year: Revenge of the Basilisk...

"OHMIGOSH!"

I rolled my eyes as Harley came running down the corridor towards, Pansy and myself. As you can see, we were alot more grown up than last year. Slightly. We had all changed a little bit. The boys playing Quidditch, and flexed their muscles, and flirted with girls regulary. My hair had grown, it was now waist long, and still blood red. Harley's hair was now shoulder length, and she was a lot more confident. Pansy was a flirt, but we all knew that she and Theo liked each other. We had all grown taller, and we all literally owned the Slytherin house. The three most popular boys, the three most popular girls.

Anywho, I turned round to face Harley, who was looking worried.

"What?" I asked, immediatly concerend. Not that I showed it.

"Follow me!" she said, running back in the other direction.

Pansy and I ran after her, and stopped when we saw it.

"Is that...Mrs Norris?"

"Yup..."

"Oh my..."

"What's going on here girls?" Blaise asked.

"Look..."

"Mrs Norris?"

"Yes, we already cleared that up, keep up Blaise."

"Well, sor-ry, little miss perfect..."

"Shut up you two."

"Sorry."

"Hmm..."

We could hear footsteps so we hid around the corner.

"It's Pothead, Weasel and Mudblood," Draco hissed.

"Hmm, I have a plan..." I whispered.

I could hear the footsteps of the Prefects and students, and waited until they, and Filch, walked around the corner.

We pushed our way to the front of the Slytherin crowds, and smirked at the 'Golden Trio'.

"Oh, look, it say the Chamber of Secrets is open...I know who I'd like to push down there..." I said.

"You'll be next mudbloods," Draco said smirking at the Granger girl.

Most of Slytherin laughed, while the Gryffindor's just glared.

I laughed, "Good one Draco," and high-fived him.

Everyone started to drift back to their common rooms, wondering about this Chamber.

"Does anyone know anything about the Chamber?" I asked.

"My father said, the last time the chamber was opened, a girl died. And that was 50 years ago." Draco said.

"Hmm..." I hmm'ed.

"Hmmm...Indeed." Draco agreed.

When we got to the common room, I smiled, as I saw the boys walk over to the corner.

"Wonder what they're gossiping about..." I said.

"Either the chamber, or your MAJOR flirting with Draco."

"Paah!" I said, loudly, in fact, so loud most of the common room turned to face us.

"It's true." 

"Er, no it isn't Pans."

She rolled her eyes, and Harley went over to the boys. She often did this when we started argueing. Which was just a friend thing. We never actually fall out.

That night I slept with dreams of chambers, a screaming Pansy and a certain boy...

**oOoOo**

The next couple of weeks were scary, even for Slytherins. The mudblood, Creevy boy and Nearly Headless Nick all got petrified by whatever was in the Chamber.

Snape told us not to worry. We were all Slytherins, what harm could it do to us? That didn't stop Pansy, Harley and I sleeping in the same bed, and waking up screaming in the middle of the night.

McGonagall wouldn't tell us much. So I went to the library, to see if I could find out anything. I found nothing, apart from a book lying on the floor, with a page torn out. I picked it up, and read the cover.

"_Creatures you wouldn't want to meet down a dark corridor..._" I read.

I started flicking through the book, it was quite intereting. I started to walk back to the common room. But then I heard the scream. I gasped, and stopped as I heard the scraping of something travelling across the floors. I squeezed my eyes shut, and held my breath. I didn't dare open my eyes, so I stood like a gormless Gryffindor in the middle of the corridor. The scraping soon stopped, but I didn't open my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I whirled around, eyes still shut, and nearly fell over.

"Wooaah, careful there." A familiar voice said.

"You can open your eyes you know, it's only me."

I opened one, a tiny bit, then sighed with relief, and opened both fully to see a confuesed Draco.

"I heard something, and the last thing I read in this book was to close your eyes because it could kill."

"What could?"

"I don't know, they page was torn out!"

We started to walk back down the corridor, and stopped when we heard teachers.

"Ginny Weasley." Professor McGonagall said.

"What is she on about the blood traitor for?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, maybe she was petrified too."

"Wait, listen."

We heard that gorm, Lockhart, saying he'd go rescue her.

"She's down the Chamber!" I said.

The teachers ran off, so we went to look at the writing.

"Do you think she's dead?" I said, as I read the writing. Blood.

"I don't know, but even I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy's..." Draco said.

I nodded in agreement.

We walked back to the common room, but I paused.

"I'll be back in a minute, I just need to go and fetch that book, I dropped it."

Draco looked reluctant to let me go, but I went anyway.

When I got back to the spot, the book wasn't there. I heard a shout out of the window, and looked outside, through the glass.

I looked up, but not around, and saw a pair of yellow eyes looking at me through the glass. I opened my mouth to scream, but fell to the floor.

**oOoOo**

"Wakey wakey Miss Wynters..."

My eyes flew open, and I tried to get up. Naturally. I was stiff, and weak.

"What happened to me?" I asked Madam Pomfrey.

"You were petrified."

My eyes grew wide.

"P-p-petrified! By what!"

"A Basilisk."

"Whereisitnow? Willithappenagain? Andwhatisabasilisk!"

"No, and calm down Miss Wynters. Mr Potter killed it."

I shook my head.

"Saint Potter..." I spat under my breath.

Suddenly, I could hear noise's from outside.

"Am I free to go Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes, dearie, just take it easy."

"Thanks." I said, leaving her speechless. Slytherins don't thank after all.

I saw Lucuis arguing with Potter. Potter had freed Dobby!

I stepped into the corridor, before anything TOO serious happened.

"Hey Mr Malfoy..." I said, casually.

"Ava, long time no see. I trust you are feeling better?"

"Ah, yes a very long time, and yes, i'm fine now thank you."

"Say hello to Draco for me, next time you see him that is?"

"Sure. Goodbye Mr Malfoy."

"Goodbye Ava."

I drifted down the corridor, before Malfoy Sr, realised I had given Potter a chance to run away.

I stepped into the Great Hall, only to be pounced on by Harley and Pansy.

"Ooofft! Gerroffmee!"

"Sorryy..." they both grinned sheepishly.

We walked to the Slytherin table, and they filled me in on everything that had happened when I was petrified.

I rolled my eyes at the boys when we sat down.

"Your father says hello, Draco."

"My father?"

"Yeah, he was in the corridor."

"Oh...you spoke to him?"

"I just said hello."

"Oh..."

When the feat appeared, I was so hungry, I ate like a dog.

"Look who's hungry!" Theo said.

"Shut it Theo, I'm starving." I stuck my tounge out at him.

It was good to be back, and I certainly made sure I never went around alone, or without a reflective surface. Just making sure I was safe... Not that I was scared or anything. I was a Slytherin after all...

**Enjoy&&This will get better in 7th Year!**


	3. Escapees's & CherryBlossoms

**Third Year...I am trying to get to 7th year A.S.A.P...**

**Don't own...**

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what Pans?"

"Siruis Black has escaped form Azkaban!"

"Good for him..." I muttered.

Harley and I were boy spotting, in the middle of the courtyard. Never a better way to spend free period. We'd skipped the feast, as we were bored. And Slytherin's. Who say's we play by the rules. It was the next day. And I was having fun.

"And-"

"Pans, shut up."

"We're on a mission here!"

"Sorr-rryy!"

She walked off.

"Peace and quiet..." muttered Harley.

"Shh!" I whispered.

Suddenly someone pounced on our backs.

"Eeek!"

"Boys!"

Blaise and Draco had pounced on our back's.

They burst out laughing.

"You pair of absolute-"

"Okay, okay, calm down Ava!"

I rolled my eyes. Boys?

We walked down the hill, and towards Care of Magical Creatures. With the idiot half-giant. Ughh...

Draco teased Pothead about the fact a dementor had tryed to kiss him on the train.

"Ignore him Harry, he;s just jealous that _he's_ not getting all the attention!"

I turned around at that point. The mudblood fighting for Potty!

"Excuse me? I don't listen to mudblood's and bloodtraitors." Draco snapped.

"Your just a -"

"Mudblood." I finished.

She turned to look at me.

"Oh! Now you've got your little pet to answer for you!"

Oooh, that girl had a nerve.

"Shut it Granger. At least I don't have a pair of maniac's following me round because, and I quote, 'I'm clever!' "

I could feel eyes turning to us.

"Slytherin!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Idiot!"

"Bookworm!"

"Vampire-look-alike.!"

"Hmm.. I'd rather be one of them than a bushy haired beaver teethed freak." I said, smirking.

She huffed and turned away.

I looked at Harley and Pansy who grinned. I turned back to Hagrid.

He bought out this thing...a hippogriff called Buckbeak. And of course, Saint Potter _had_ to be the one to ride the beast.

I heard Draco roll his eyes and growl under his breath.

"Show off. Who does he _think_ he is? _I'll_ show him!"

He pushed past and went to stroke the beast. Unfortunately the beast didn't like Draco and ...well..._attacked_ him.

"Draco!" Blaise and Theo shouted.

"Stupid boy...stupid boy..." I muttered repeatedly under my breath.

Harley and Pansy dragged me forwards.

"Hagrid! You have to take him to the hospital wing!" Mudblood shouted.

What did she care?

"Move out the way! 'Scuz me!" He came forward and picked up the over-reacting Draco.

"I'll get you and your stupid bird!"

"Class' dismissed!"

As the class started to drift away, I walked up to the Blood-traitor, Mudblood and Potty.

"What do you want, Wynters?" Weasel snarled.

"Okay, okay, enough with the snarling already! I just came over to say...thanks...Granger..." and I walked off.

**The Next day; Great Hall.**

"How are you feeling, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Okay, I suppose. Kills though. Stupid bird."

"Draco, _your_ the stupid one. What were you thinking?" I exclaimed.

"Just _trying _to show that Potter can't be the best at everything!"

"Well you tryed, and failed!"

"Well, Sorry for disappointing you, Little-Miss-Perfect-At-Everything!"

"You know what? You _are _disappointing Draco."

I flung down my spoon and stormed out of the Great Hall.

I walked the long route to potions, keeping my head down, not speaking or looking at anyone.

When I arrived, I sat in my usual seat. At the back, next to Harley.

I lessons that I had with my friends, Harley and I sat together, Draco and Blaise sat together and Pansy and Theo sat together. The latter seemed to hang out together alot. Alone. I think we all had a sneaky suspision they were secretly dating, but since Slytherin's were good at keeping secrets, none of us bothered to ask.

Potions was boring. Always is. Always will be. I could of fell asleep, but it's to dangerous in there. Someone nearly blew themselves up...

"Come on Harley." I said at the end of the lesson. "DADA next. New teacher. Maybe we can mess about..."

**DADA room**

"Hello class. I am Remus Lupin, or, Professor Lupin. Welcome to my class. Now..."

I nudged Harley.

"He's not bad looking..." I whispered.

She nodded, and went back to staring. At Lupin.

I felt something bang against my neck. I shook out of my daydream, and looked on my desk. A note.

I opened it and sighed.

_Sorry._

I knew immediately who it was from. I looked at Draco, who was looking at me, and smiled. He smiled back, and then chucked another note.

_Meet me by the huge tree by the Black Lake during the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff quidditch match?_

I nodded, and smiled at him again.

**The Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Quidditch match, 4 days later.**

I was wearing black skinny jeans, a green 3/4 sleeved blouse and black pumps. While everyone else was at the match, I was meeting Draco by the lake.

When I got there, he was stood leaning on the big tree, filled with cherry blossoms, wearing black combats, and a black hoodie. His arm was better now, so he wasn't wearing the sling. Over the past few days, we had been talking a bit, but not the 'so-funny-I-wet-myself' conversations.

"Hi..." I said.

He turned around and smiled at me.

"Hello.."

We sat down by the tree, in silence for a while.

"Why did you want to meet me?" I asked.

"Well...I know I already apologized...and I'm a Malfoy so it's easier to write on paper than speak it. So... I am sorry and-"

"It's okay," I said, turning and smiling at him.

"Good." he said.

There was another pause, and then I felt my hair being twiddled. I looked at Draco, who was messing with it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"To be honest, I have no idea." He said grinning.

I shook my head. Why was Draco Malfoy twiddling with my hair anyway?

"Who do you think's won the quidditch match?" I asked.

"I dunno... I hope it's Hufflepuff, personally."

"Yes...I agree."

"I heard you thanked the mudblood for getting the oaf for taking me to the hospital wing." He said.

It wasn't a question, it was a statment and fact.

"Yeah..well, she did something kind for a Slytherin. She deserved it."

Draco smiled, and turned my head around.

"Well, I don't really deserve this..."

And he leant in and kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

It felt all, warm, and tickly inside. And I'd never been kissed before. Was that a good thing?

He pulled back after a minute and looked at him.

"Well...that was-"

"Very good," I finished, and then blushed as I realised what I said.

He chuckled.

"Do you mind if I...?"

"No, go ahead..."

And we kissed again.

**Hmm...A bit of a fluffy chapter...Oh well! Enjoy - and Review! **

**Oh, and thanks to all who reviewed before.**

**And Third Year will continue in the next chapter.**

**And more fluff! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Thanks!**

**I have to stop now, I'm rambling!**


	4. Hiding in the Library

"Come on Ava! We know something happened!"

"Yes! Tell us!"

It was the day after the Quidditch match, and the girls were wondering why I wasn't at the match. I told them about Draco wanting to meet me by the lake, and so on. Just not about the kiss.

"Nothing happened! Stop pestering me! Arghh!" I flung my face into the pillow.

Because I was lying.

And they knew it.

Something had happened.

But it's not like I was going to tell them. Was I?

"Fine. We'll ask Draco!" Pansy declared.

"No!" I squealed, pulling them back onto my bed.

"Well tell us!" They said, simultaneosly.

"Arghh! You two will be the death of me! Fine! I'll tell you already! Just don't go squealing it about to the whole school. Or world. In fact if you tell anyone you know, I will personally Avada you."

"Okay, enough of the death threats already!"

"I know! It's not like we haven't had them before, being Slytherin's and everything," Harley said.

Oh how I love my best friends.

"But your putting us off, Ava!" She finished.

"Yes, tell us what happened!"

I take that back. I _hate_ my best friends. (Not literally. Just a figure of speech people.)

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes.

"We kissed."

My eyes flew open. I was about to say that! Only...I didn't say that...Oh poop...

"What are you doing up here Draco?" Pansy asked, trying to hide her shock.

He rolled his eyes.

"The three of you haven't been out of the dorm all day. And it's nearly dinner time. I know you too well ladies."

"Well, now you know..." I muttered.

"So hold the phone-" Harley said.

"What's a phone?" Draco asked.

"Muggle thing used to contact people. Anywh-"

"Why would you want to hold a contact-y phone-y thing-y?"

"It's a goddamn saying! Gosh! Stop interrupting me man!" Harley exclaimed.

"Sorr-y!"

She growled at him, and he took a step backwards.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," she said, shooting glares at Draco, " You kissed?"

I nodded.

Suddenley, I felt deafened. It was like...attack of the fangirl squeals. Draco had already made his escape, and I was left to face the wrath of two, hyperactive, weird, best friends. Great.

**The Next Day; Great Hall.**

It turns out, Draco had already told Blaise and Theo. Who didn't really say much, just nod and smirk. The girls were now deciding on matchmaking. And I was about to bang their heads together. The pair of them were doing my nut in.

"So..." I said, trying to avoid any convo including me, Draco and kissing.

"Guess what!" Draco said, making me jump (the girls had made me sit next to him. I am going to Avada them any minute.)

"What?" Blaise said, before the girls could come out with some weird and wrong concluesion.

"Father was _really_ annoyed about the Hippogriff thing, right?"

We all nodded.

"Well, he took the oaf, Hagrid to court, and they're going to have the beast executed!"

"And that's exciting because...?" I said, my voice metophorically _dripping_ with sarcasm.

"Hahaha, Ava. I'm thinking of giving the head to Potter so he can put it in the Gryffindor common room."

"Hmmm...Nice thing to wake up to in the morning!" I said. Using sarcasm. Again. Obviously.

"Exactly!" He said, ignoring the sarkyness.

"That was a joke Draco."

"But it was what I wanted to give it to him for! Scare the living daylights out of the cowards!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, now that the little lovers tiff is over-"

"_Blaise_!" we both shouted.

"We can move onto more important things in life. Like..."

"Matchmaking!" Pansy and Harley exclaimed.

"And that's my que to leave." I said getting up from the table, and escaping to somewhere the girls would never find me. The library.

Mwahahahahaha! 'Cuz I'm evily Slytherin like that. *Insert evil grin here =D*

**Later on; The Slytherin Common Room.**

I had took out a book from the library, called _Twilight_, and I was lounging across one of the black leather sofa's, reading it.

Suddenly, disrrupting my quite read, the boy's (you should know by now who I'm refering to) burst in, making a commotion.

I looked up from my book and sighed. I put my book down, and sat up on the sofa. I patted the space next to me, indicating Draco to sit down.

"What did you do this time?" I asked, pulling his hand, and stained tissue away from his bloody nose.

"_I_ didn't do anything! Granger punched me!"

I stopped for a second and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You let Granger get the better of you? Ha! That's what I say. There goes your macho Slytherin reputation."

I cast a healing spell on his nose, and watched him as I sat back.

"Really?"

"Yup, I mean come on. She's a muggleborn for Merlin's sake! You should of cast a spell on her or something!"

"Hmm.. Maybe I should of-"

"I'm kidding!" I said, laughing with Blaise and Theo.

"Huh?"

"That show how gullable you are Draco." Theo said.

"Yup, showing why you and Ava suit!" Blaise agreed.

We shot him a glare.

I changed the subject.

"What were you guys doing anyway?"

"The hippogriff's execution was today. Stupid Granger ruined my night."

"Oh well. I'm sure you can find something else to do!"

"I know something...Probably wouldn't deserve it but-"

I slammed my hand against his mouth.

Blaise and Theo laughed.

"I hate you Draco."

"Aww, love you too Ava!"

I growled at him and pushed him off of the sofa.

"Hey!"

I giggled. But stopped when he pulled me off with him.

"Oi!

He was lying on his back, and I was lying on my back, on top of him.

"Ooops!"

I sat on his stomach.

"This is actually quite comfortable..."

"Don't get any idea's Ava."

"I might just sit like this for a while!"

"Nooo! Get off of me woman!"

I laughed, and picked up my book. Now...where was I...?

**Sometime during the week; Great Hall**

I never actually realised how much time I spent in this Hall..strange...

Anywhoo, I was siting at the Slytherin table. Obviously.

With Harley and Draco and Blaise. Theo and Pansy were snogging somewhere.

They finally had decided to tell us they were dating.

Alot of things have been happening.

Professor Lupin was actually a werewolf. Shock, I know!

Siruis Black was Potty's godfather.

Weaselbee's rat turned to be 'Wormtail', Potter's father's, Lupin's and Siruis Black's school friend. And he worked for Voldermort. Woohoo. Good for him.

That was sarcasm.

Potter saved his godfather. Always has to be the hero? Doesn't he?

Harley and Blaise seemed to be whispering alot, together. Hmm...

And right now, I was eating my lunch. Well breakfast.

It was the last day of the term. And I was going to Spain, with Harley. I can't wait!

**A couple of minutes later, when Draco and Ava (me!) are alone... (A/N :D)**

"Sooo..." I said.

"Ava?"

I sighed. "Yes Draco?"

"Will you go out with me?"

I stopped walking.

"What?"

"Do you want me to repeat it? I said-"

"No! I mean...Why me?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious, myself."

He grinned at me.

"Yes..." I said.

"Huh?"

"In answer to your question."

"Oh..well, I'll see you soon, girlfriend."

He kissed me softly, and winked, before walking away. I just stood there...

"Sooo... Ava? You have a boyfriend now?"

I turned around and grinned at Harley, who was eager to know my gossip.

**Ha! Third Year All done!**

**Wooooo! Things will be fun next year :D**

**Bye! AND PRESS THE BUTTON!**


	5. Bulgarien Bonbon  Pah!

"Soooooooooo...are we going to the Quidditch World cup?"

"To be honest, I couldn't care less about Quidditch. I find it boring."

"Same..." I said to Harley.

We were sunbathing in her Spanish Villa. Just the two of us.

I think Blaise was in his Italien Mansion. Pansy was in America, with her mum. Theo was in Wales, and Draco...

Well, I didn't actually know where Draco would be.

My _Boyfriend_ (man, it feels so weird saying that!) would most likey be in his bedroom, back at the Manor. According to Theo, he spends alot of time in there. It's his thinking place. He better not be doing other things in there. *Insert Growl here : Growl*

Anywho, I was getting a tan. And I was reading the last in the series of those _Twilight_ books. It was called _Breaking Dawn_ and all I can say is, MAN, this girl got issues! If your vamp leaves you and then you save him ect., when I'm feeling better, I would give him a HELL of a lotta' beatings for ditching me in the first place. Forget 'it was for your own good', I'll tell you where to shove it... (**A/N : LOL!**)

**Two Weeks later; two days before Hogwarts starts again.**

"Ava! Look at this!" Harley cried, shoving a newspaper in my face.

"Okay, okay! Slow down!"

It was the _Daily Prophet _and it was on about the things that happened at the-

"Quidditch World cup! Draco was there! He owled me!"

"Ohmigosh! What if something-"

"Harley! Don't make me think bad things!"

"Sorry!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, an owl flew in the window. We were at my Manor, in Scotland (I love that place!), in the kitchen, snacking on fudge (I'm obsessed with fudge! Nomnomnom!) when it flew in.

I tore open the letter, I recognised the owl. It was Draco's owl, called Aeos.

_Dear Ava (and Harley if she's with you),_

_Hello, I'm guessing you've heard about the Quidditch World cup. I got out in time, don't worry. It was a Death Eater attack. My father used to be one of those, and I think they are starting back up._

_Watch out when your around Hogwarts, something big is due to happen this year, and father won't tell me what._

_Stay safe,_

_Draco x_

"Aww! That letter is so sweet!" Harley coo'ed.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really Harley?"

She giggled, and helped herself to more fudge.

**Platform 9 3/4; It's 4th Year!**

I was stood on the Platform, with Harley and Blaise, waiting for Pansy, Theo and Draco.

My blood red hair was curled, and I was wearing black skinny jeans and a black hoodie with converse. I kept on fiddling with my hair (that Harley had very kindly curled for me) because it felt...well...weird!

Harley was amazing. Literally. She was wearing gold wellies (yes! Gold wellies! I never even knew you could get gold wellies!), pink tights, and a sky blue dress. She had her blackcurrant purple hair in a messy ponytail with a full fringe, and a a yellow bow in. I was awestruck. I wanted her style.

Blaise was just standing. All 'cas' (casual), a black shirt with a scraggy white tie, and dark blue jeans with converse.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello," a voice whispered in my ear.

"Hey," I said, twisting my face around to see my boyfriend grinning at me.

He kissed the tip of my nose, before I turned back around to face Harley and Blaise. I was surprised he was showing me public affection.

"Shall we go inside? The others should be here in a bit."

So, we went to the 'Slytherin Section', and I remebered the first time I ever walked down hear. First time I met Draco, Blaise and Theo.

"Helloooo People!" Theo yelled when he and Pansy arrived, holding hands.

I had owled Pansy to tell her about my new relationship developments, and we came to an agreement on one thing. It wouldn't be long before Harley and Blasie got together. Just a matter of waiting.

**The Great Hall (AGAIN!)**

"Now, we have...a competion going on this year. The Triwizard Tournement. Three schools will take part in this competition. There will be three tasks. This tournement is dangerous. Even deadly. That is why, we are only allowing you to enter if you are 17."

There was an uproar, most of the shouting coming from the Weasley twins, but to be honest, I couldn't care less. If it was deadly, I was risking my butt to win some competition! I know that sounded selfish, and I know I'm a Slytherin, but I am a major wimp at heart.

"QUIEETT!" Dumbledore yelled.

Wooah. That man had a voice!

"Now, give a big cheer for our fellow schools. First up! It's Beauxbaton's school for girls!"

The doors flew open, and women, aged from 11-17 pranced, yes _pranced_, in blue dresses and hats. Big flirts. Theo wolfwhistled, and then Pansy slapped him round the head. Blaise raised his eyebrows and looked at Harley, who looked at him with raised eyebrows. Hmm... I looked at Draco, who just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"And now, the second school! Dumstrang!"

These guys scare me. They stormed in, flames and fire. The blokes here certainly liked to put on a show.

And the final person to walk in...Viktor Krum. Bulgarien Bonbon - pah! More like Bulgarien show off!

The only reason I even know about him was because Pansy showed me her Witched Weekly magazine, and he was on the front. She even forced me to read that magazine! It was torture!

Anywho, once they came in, and we all got 'settled down', Dumbledore spoke again.

"And on a lighter note, I hope you all welcome the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody!"

There were a couple of claps (coming from the teachers), but otherwise, I think we all just sat in fear.

The rather...obese...teacher, walked with a limp, and had this weird rotating eye. He also kept on drinking something out of this bottle. Hmm..

"So, let the feast begin!"

"It look's like Viktor Krum is staring at Granger!"

"So?" I replied to Pansy's outburst, not really caring.

"And a number of Bulgariens seem to be looking at...well..you..."

I looked over towards the Bulgariens, who were looking. And Pansy was right. They did seem to be looking at me. Quite scary.

So I stuck my tounge out at them (I had now changed the bar, and it was a lovely green. GO SLYTHERIN!), and they all looked away.

Harley and Pansy laughed, Blaise and Theo just shook their heads, and Draco growled.

I frowned at him.

"What's up?"

"No flirting with the Bulgariens!"

"I'm not! Besides, I'm dating you, aren't I?" I said, smiling.

"I know you are love, just checking."

He kissed me, on lips, softly, and then pulled away and grinned.

"Awww!" Pansy and Harley coo'ed.

What is it with girls and coo'ing!

Theo clapped Draco on the back, and Blaise pulled a face.

"Hey, guys, no smooching at the table!"

We all laughed.

"What I was eating!"

I looked up, and saw Granger staring at me from the Gryffindor table, I smiled at her, so she raised an eyebrow and smiled back before turning back to Potty and Weasel.

**Later on in the week; with McGonagall...somewhere.**

"Now, as we know, our champions will be picked in three days, and it is traditional for the champions to have a dance."

There were a couple of groans coming from around the hall, mainly coming from boys.

"Shhh, now! You could also call it...a ball. The Yule Ball. You will be having some lessons, on how to do the waltz. The three champions, one from each school, will be dancing first, and then others are free to join in."

There were a few mutters around the room as McGonagall signalled to Filch to get the gramaphone working.

"Mr Weasley, if you would be so kind?"

There was an outburst of laughter around the room, as Weasel had to get up and dance with the head of his house.

"Now, if you would like to get a partner and join us up here on the floor?"

I grinned at Draco who groaned beside me.

"Come on!" I said, pulling him up by the hand, and onto the floor.

We were one of the first people up, along with Pansy and Theo, and Granger and Potter.

"Madam?" Blaise said to Harley, holding out his hand.

She rolled her eyes at him, but took his hand and joined him on the floor.

Since her hair had grown, she decided not to have it bobbed any more. She grew it to the middle of her back, but normally had it tied up, with a head band of sorts. Today she had a pink bow in her hair, which bought out her sparkling blue eyes. Hey. I idn't say that, Blasie did, when Draco, Blaise and I were walking up to the Great Hall. He had it bad. He just wouldn't admit. Although it was pretty obvious.

**The Next Day; The Great Hall.**

If you were over 17, then you got to put your name in the Goblet Of Fire. Dumbledore had put an age line around the Goblet, so no-one underaged would be able to enter.

I was sitting on a table, with Harley and Draco watching the contestents put their names in. We let out a round of applause after each name.

Only Dumstrang and Hogwarts students were in the Hall, the Beauxbatons probably flirting with someone somewhere in the corner.

The Weasley Twins had come up with an aging potion, but Granger didn't think it would work.

She was right. It didn't. They ended up on the floor wrestling. Funny though.

"Look, Pansy was right! Krum does keep looking at Granger!"

Viktor Krum was walking along, and the Hall went silent.

As he put him name in the Goblet, he turned round and looked at Granger, before walking off.

Diggory, from _Hufflepuff _(_!_) Put his name in too.

I knew that whoever did go through tough, would sure have to be a hell of a lot braver than me.

**Around Hogwarts.**

I was walking down the corridor (like you do), and was stopped by yet another Durmstrang student. I mean come on! I'm not pretty! Pick someone else!

"Excuse me but-"

"No! I will not go to the Yule Ball with you! I already have a boyfriend! So stop asking! Urghh!" I yelled, and stormed off back to the common room.

"What's up Ava?" Harley asked when I walked in, seeing the frustration on my face.

"It's those Bulgariens! They keep on asking me to the Yule Ball! Stupid boy hormones!"

"What did you say?"

"No. Because I have a boyfriend."

"But Draco hasn't asked you to the Ball..."

"I know...But I keep on hoping...Urghh..I'm just being stupid aren't I? I'll go find someone tomorrow." I sat down on the leather sofa, and sighed. I had tired my self out today, trying my best not to grab the attention of anyone. Although I tried, and failed, it was still hard.

Later on that night, I was sat back on the sofa, in a black t-shirt, a black long cardigan, and leggings. I had black furry slipper boots on, and I was curled up in a ball, staring at the fire.

"Are you Okay?" Draco asked coming to sit next to me in his black joggers and black hoodie.

"I'm fine..." I replied.

"No your not," he said, pulling me back, so that I was lying against his chest.

Which I have to say, was pretty toned because of his Seeker quidditch playing. Anywho.

I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter." I said.

"Go to the Ball with me?" He asked.

I smiled.

"Yes," I said, nodding, and then falling asleep against his chest.

**The Next Day; The Dorms.**

When I woke up, I was in my bed.

"How did I get here?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Somehow, Draco got you up here." Pansy said, pulling a brush through her hair.

"Ohh..."

I stepped into the bathroom, and quickly got changed, putting on my uniform, and pulling my hair up into a messy ponytail.

I ran downstairs with Pansy, to find they boys and Harley waiting there for us.

Draco smiled at me.

"Feeling better?"

"Just tierdness, I think." I replied, nodding.

He held my hand, and we started to walk towards the Hall.

When we arrived, most people were cramming together.

"Oh yeah! I forgot today was the day they announced the champions." I said, musing over who they would be.

We sat down (Pansy on my right, Theo opposite from her, then me with Harley across from me, and then Draco next to me with Blaise opposite from him. We were sat facing the other tables., and Theo, Harley and Blaise had their back's to the Hufflepuff's.)

"Right!" Dumbledore said,"Now you're all settled, I shall announce the champions. The Beauxbaton's champion is...Miss Fleur Delacour!"

There was a round off applause as she skipped up to the front and was congratulated.

"The Durmstrang champion is...Mr Viktor Krum!"

There were claps and chants of 'Krum', as he walked up.

"And finally, the Hogwarts champion is...Mr Cedric Diggory!"

There was more clapping as he walked up.

"Now that we have our champions-"

But Dumbledore was cut off as the Goblet spurted out another name.

There was alot of whispers as he looked at the paper and his eyes widened.

"Who is it?"

"Oh...Isn't there only three champs?"

"Yes, idiot, but somethings gone wrong..."

"HARRY POTTER!"

The Hall went silent as we all turned to look at the boy who lived.

**Ooooh, a cliffy! Even though.. you kinda know what happens...**

**Review!**

**And give me random ideas!**

**I will give you...FUDGEE!**

**But if you don't want fudge, help yourself to a cookie from my jar! (_) -There! See it?**

**Longest Chappy' yet :D *evil grin* I do try people ;D**

**Press the button if you really can, but if you can't...Thankyou for reading anyways!**


	6. First Task

In Muggle Studies, we were in a seating plan, and I had to sit next to Granger. Harley was next to Padma Patil, and Pansy was next to Cho Chang.

"So, Granger. How come Potty and Weasel aren't speaking to each other?" I asked.

We worked pretty well together, if I say so myself. We called a truce. She gets the Scarhead and Weasel away from us, and we stop calling her mudblood.

"_Ronald_ thinks, for some strange reason, that Harry entered his name into the Goblet, when they both said they wouldn't even if they were of age. And now, _I'm _their pathetic owl, and have to keep on passing messages between the idiots!"

"Men..."I sighed.

"I will never understand them..."

"So...Hermione..."

She looked up as I said her name.

"Is it true your going to the Yule Ball with Krum?"

She blushed, thought for a moment, and then spoke.

"Is it true _your_ going with Malfoy?"

I giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She smiled.

**Hogsmeade**

I was walking with Pansy and Harley, searching for a dress. It had to be Slytherin-esque. Harley was going for a light blue, and Pansy just wanted a dress. The problem with us, was that we could shop for hours, and not be happy with what we'd seen. Slytherins, eh?

We went to Madam Malkin's first, to see if she could fit us in, but it was really busy. So we went to the charity shop on the corner. I know. Slytherins. Charity. Shop. What was going through our heads? Don't ask, but I saw an amazing blue dress that would be perfect for Harley.

It was a floaty, spagetti strap dress.

"Are you going with Blaise?" Pansy asked.

"Maybe..." Harley muttered, whilst she was in the changing room, trying the dress on.

She stepped out from behing the curtain, biting her lip.

"Do I look okay?"

She had her hair pulled up, with a blue headband in, and was wearing blue pumps.

"Wow. Get our little ocean girl, eh Pans?" I said, nudging Pansy who was just stood, staring.

"You look amazing Harl, Blaise will love it."

Harley blushed.

"Who said I was going with Blaise?" She said.

I raised and eyebrow, and Pansy put a hand on her hip and smirked.

"Okay. You got it out of me. Yes I'm going with him. But don't think this means _anything_." She said, avoiding our eyes.

We payed for her dress, and then went to a fancy dress shop, called _All Styles, Every Style_.

"Wow. It's dead expensive in here." Harley said.

Y'see, Harley was more of, the girl who would buy something, and the buy something else, tear them apart, and re-design them herself.

"Ooooohhhh...look at this!" Pansy said, holding up a pink dress.

"Nah. It's not me."

I looked around the shop, and saw a couple of dresses, but they just weren't what I was looking for.

"Oh my-Ava. Get here now. You'll _love_ this." Harley gasped.

She was holding up a black dress, it was like an LBD, but it was strapless. To give it a gothic look, there was a black lace top.

Basically, it had long sleeves, and a the bit around the strapless are was black lace.

(**A/N : Sorry if I confused you, I will try to make the pic' I drawn of it my avatar, ASAP**)

And I loved it.

"It's..."

"Amazing. It will soooooo suit you Ava!"

I squealed and went to try it on.

"Does it look okay?" I asked.

"Your looking good!"

"It goes with your hair."

"Hmm...Yeah...Get that one. Definately."

So that was Harley and me sorted. Just Pansy now.

And this will probably take a looooooooong time.

**Slytherin Dorms**

Pansy bought a green halter-neck dress, and matching dark green heels. Theo was quite tall compared to the rest of us. Or was Pansy just a bit of a midget?

We put them safely into our trunks, and cast protective charms over them. You never know what people do these days.

I put on some light blue baggy jeans, and a a purple vest-top with a thick black wooly cardigan.

The first task was about to take place.

I ran downstairs, and into the common room, where Pansy was waiting for me.

"Come on! We'll be late!"

We ran to the stadium (lucky we were both wearing trainers), and took our seats next to our boyfriends, Harley and Blaise.

"Alright all! Now that we're all here-" I'm actually sure, Dumbledore made a pointed look in Pansy and mine's direction. "We can begin with the first task!"

"Our four champions have each picked out a dragon, and will battle the dragon to get an egg, which will give them a clue for the next task. Our first champion, Viktor Krum!"

I watched as Krum easily grabbed the egg from his Dragon.

"Fleur Delacour!"

The french lady, was quite fierce, actually.

"Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff, moved with agility, and he too got the egg.

"Harry Potter!"

Everyone froze as the Hungarien Horntail (I love those creatures) shot flames at Potter.

"Holy crumbs!" I whispered, as the dragon, almost _killed_ Potter.

Suddenly, a broom flew from the sky.

"Potter isn't as dumb as I thought." Draco muttered.

"Ya' think..." I replied.

Potter ducked and dived on his broom. And finally he grabbed his egg. We Slytherins clapped softly, while the Gryffindors were jumping around screeching and cheering.

**The next Muggle Studies lesson.**

"So, Granger, hows Potter doing with his egg?"

We were writing about muggle games, and we had chosen Monopoly.

"To be honest, not very well. He's not even made an effort to try and figure it out."

I looked around, before turning back to Granger.

"I heard that you have to put the egg's underwater." I whispered.

"Hmm...That could work! If you can't hear it without it deafening you on land..then on water...Thanks Ava!"

I chuckled. "No problem Hermione. Just don't go telling him I told you."

"Oh, I won't."

**The Great Hall.**

I was eating my dinner (it was pizza tonight, yes!), and having a conversation with Draco about what happened at the Quidditch World Cup.

Until, that is, we were interrupted by Pansy and Harley, arguing about...boys?

"No, he is really not the best looking guy. That is ridiculous Harl."

"Pans! Honestly, are you blind? Him? No way!"

I looked at Theo and Blaise who were looking bored.

"Hey, you two! Harley! I didn't think you were a person to argue over boys, and more importantly, who are you arguing over!"

Pans and Harl stopped and looked at me.

"These to muggle stars. Now would you choose this hunk, called Robert Pattinson-"

"Or this sexy beast, called Taylor Lautner?"

I looked at the pictures they both had.

"Oh! They play the people in the Twilight books yeah?"

Both girls nodded.

"I've read them. But girls, personally, none of them."

"WHAT!" They screeched.

"Gosh, calm down! I like the guy in the film _Beastly_, Alex Pettyfer. Ohhh, now _he_ is fit."

"Well, thanks for mentioning your boyfriend." Draco said.

"Aww, bless you!" I said patting his cheeks. "Don't worry. Your my favourite, non-muggle guy!"

He pouted.

"Your putting _me _next to a muggle?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Number one, your my boyfriend, two, I will probably never meet Alex Pettyfer. Three, your my boyfriend. Need I say more?"

"Nope." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Good, now let me eat my pizza."

**Enjoy! Harley's team Edward, Pansy's team Jacob, Ava's team Kyle Kingston (see film) ! **

**I got distracted by South Park. Do you have sand in your... :D They said the word 162 times! **

**! Yule Ball Next ;))**


	7. The Yule Ball

"Pansy! Where is my mascara!" Harley yelled.

"How am I meant to know?" Pansy yelled back.

I rolled my eyes. While they were yelling, and deafening me, I was sitting, doodling in my notebook. Well. Sketching really.

"Ava! Get your backside off your bed and start to get ready!" Harley demanded.

"What time is it?" I said, not looking up.

"Half past 5!"

"Give me 25 minutes and I'll be ready."

"Really?" Pansy said, joining the conversation. "It take me like...three hours..."

"Two and a half."

"Same thing. Anywho. We'll time you."

"Fine." I said. I got off of the bed and went in to the bathroom, grabbing my dress on the way.

"Three...two...one...GO!"

I took of all of my clothes, and put on my dress. Carefully, because the lace was prett-tty fragile. We had lined our shoes up in a row on the bathroom floor. My black heels, Pans's dark green velvet un's, and Harl's little blue dolly shoes. I slid into my heels, and tottled to the mirror. I wasn't wearing any make up, and my hair was pre-straightened. I cleansed my face with a cleansing wipe, and then put my vanilla-scented face cream on. I put a head band in my hair (it was black and had a black rose flower attatched to it), and then put on some lip gloss. I have naturally long eyelashes, so I didn't bother with mascara. I did put on some grey eyeshadow though. I went for the 'smokey' look.

"Done!" I said, stepping out of the bathroom.

"That was 15 minutes and..." Pansy's voice trailed off as she looked up at me.

Harley was stood, grinning like an idiot.

"What?" I said, immediately patting my head, to check if an owl some how had pooped on me.

"You look amazing!"

"Oh, holy poop! Now we have to match up to that!"

"Guys..." I said, getting a bit red and looking away.

"Hey, we're girls, not guys!"

I laughed, and then sat on my bed. This is why I don't get ready early. I get bored.

oOoOo

"Come on Pansy!" I shouted.

"Hurry up!" Harley yelled.

We were waiting (with our dates) in the common room. Waiting for Pansy that is.

"I hope Hogwarts never holds another ball." Harley muttered, darkly, to me.

I chuckled, and shook my head.

With Draco's arm wrapped around my waist, I was talking to Harley, and Blaise (who was standing awkardly next to Harl, Merin knows how they are going to talk, let alone dance with each other tonight!) was having a conversation with Draco and Theo. Who was getting a bit bored by the looks of it.

Pansy can be such a perfectionist if she wants.

"Okay! I'm coming!" She hopped (like, jumping from one step at a time...slowly) downstairs.

"Woaaaah!" Harley and I said, together.

"Wow..." Theo said.

"Oh Merlin! Doesn't our girl brush up good, Ava!" Harley squealed, running over and hugging Pans.

"Yes, she does!" I replied, moving from my boyfriends grip, also hugging Pans.

"Girls...psht!" Blaise muttered.

Harley glared at him.

"Er...Blasie, I would beware tonight..." Pansy said, looking at Harl's death glare.

It was so scary if she aimed at you. You could die. No joke.

Anywho. Pansy's green halter neck, and her dark green velvet heels (which I may have to borrow...) were just AMAZING on her. Because she had her hair cut, her layered, black, glossy (the list could go on) hair looked good with a simple green flower in the side. She was wearing a braclet (friendship one, Harl and I have on too) which was black, and then a silver braclet aswell. In other words. She. Looked. Gorgeous.

Harley...bless her. With her blue dress and pumps (might borrow these too...), she looked like a little princess. She aslo had her blackcurrent hair down. It was just past her shoulders, and she had a blue bow in her hair. She had a silver necklace on (thought to have been given to her by an...admirer. Blaise!). She was our little innocent angel.

"Come on then! Time to boogie!" Blasie exclaimed, grabbing Harley by her arm and pulling her out of the common room, followed by the rest of us.

oOoOo

The four champions danced first.

"Granger's with Krum!"

"Obviously Pansy. That's why they're dancing together."

"Shut up Harley."

I rolled my eyes.

Potter was with one of the Patil twins (don't know which...), Diggory with Chang, Krum with Granger and Fleur...was with someone...

After a while, other couples joined the four on the floor, dancing to the waltz; Including Longbottom and Weaslette.

"Come on Draco," I said, pulling him onto the floor.

He groaned, and I laughed. After a while we were joined with Harley and Blaise and Theo and Pansy.

oOoOo

I swear down...I have never laughed so much in my LIFE! The Weird Sister's and another band played, and we turned into a mad load of school kids!

We were all jumping around, dancung, having fun, and it was just the best! They played other songs as well.

We were all jumping aroud to the Black Eyed Peas, Boom Boom Pow, raving and singing. It was so fun, it was un-beleiveable!

Pans, Harl and I were jumping up and down and dancing 'til dawn! Literally. The boys mainly just sat at the tables, drinking butterbeer, and talking, but occasionally they would come and dance, or we would join them while we got out breaths back. Still. It was still fun.

oOoOo

Harley and Blaise were the first to go back to the common room, but I reckon they just sat around talking for a bit. Then it was Theo and Pans. They were exhausted.

Nearly everyone had left when Draco and I decided to go.

Weaslette and Longbottom, Madame Maxine and Hagrid, and Weasley twin 'Fred', and Johnson were still there when we left.

We held hands as we walked back to the common room, our arms swinging inbetween us.

"Well, what a night!" Draco exclaimed.

I grinned at him.

"Yup! I've never danced and laughed so much on the same night!"

He smiled.

When we got back to the common room, he kissed my cheek.

"Night Ava."

"Night Draco."

**Been watvhing keeping up with the Kardashians... Sorry this is short. I've got the rest of 4th year to write. 5th year's boring for Ava...But the holidays have a lot instore. 6th and 7th years...Are gunna' get heated. (With action. And maybe in the romantic way... :P)**

**WHO SAW THE ROYAL WEDDING? THEY SMOOCHED TWICE! LOL! WILLS HAS A BALD SPOT X'D**

**Good times!**

**Enjoy&&As always ... REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Second Task

I stayed at Hogwarts for the Christmas Break, and before we knew it, it was time for the second task.

It was freezing cold, and since, the second task was beside the lake, I wrapped up warm. I was in the boys dorm, because I was bored, and was waiting for the boys.

"How long does it take you lot to get ready?" I asked.

I was proud of myself for my record time for getting ready for the Yule Ball, but these boys take the michael! Man!

I was looking through Draco's trunk, and found a big wooly hat. Which I borrowed. At least I asked. Well sort of...

"Draco! I'm wearing your hat!"

"Hmm...Okay..." Was the reply. Such enthusiasum.

I pulled it on, and looked in the mirror. Checking my hair.

oOoOo

"I wonder what the task is..." I said, as we walked (I was holding hands with Draco, Theo with Pans...and surprisingly Blaise with Harley...I was going to question her on that after...) down to the Black Lake.

"Isn't there a Giant Squid in the lake?" Harley asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Blaise said, wrapping his arm round her because she was shivering.

"What if they get EATEN!" I said, gasping.

"Ava, do you really think Dumbledore would have them wrestle a Giant Squid, which is, Giant?" Pansy said, raising her eyebrow.

"Don't raise your eyebrow at me missy. Besides, we have no idea what the task is!"

When we arrived, we stood, watching the four champions stand on the platform in swimming costumes.

"Last night, something of value was taken from each of our champions, and their task is to get their valued item back, within the hour."

"What do you think was taken?" Draco whispered.

"I think it was something that really mattered to them. If it was just some crummy old shoelace, I wouldn't want to get it." Theo said.

"Really Theo? A crummy old shoelace?" Draco asked, smirking.

"I worry about him sometimes." Blaise said.

"I would be worried about me! He's my boyfriend! What happens if it rubs off on me!" Pansy, whispered, as dramatically as she could.

I rolled my eyes, and Harley laughed.

"Too late for that, love." Theo said back, grinning.

"Oh poop. They're going to kiss!" Harley said.

"Cover your eyes!" Blaise gasped.

Harley put her hands over Blaise's eyes, and Blaise put his hands over Harley's eyes. I looked at Draco. He looked at me.

"I think we should beware of the weirdo's..."

"You don't say..." I said.

We all turned back to the champions, who jumped into the water. Apart from Potter.

"What's he...?"

Moody 'patted' him on the back, and Potter stumbled into the water.

"That's just..."

"I know. And now we wait." Draco said.

I nodded. "And now we wait."

oOoOo

"The hours nearly up!" Pansy said.

There was still no sign of the champions, only Fleur, who hadn't even got to her treasured item.

"Oooh! Look!"

Diggory's head popped up from under the water, and soon Cho Chang's did too.

"The item was a person!" I yelled.

"That's awful!" Harley exclaimed.

Suddenly, Viktor Krum came up with Granger.

"Where's Potter?"

"Where's Harry?"

"The boy who lived is still under!"

Came the whispers from around.

I gasped, as Weasley (Ronald) came up, with Fleur's sister, Gabrielle.

"Potter tried to save them...But.." Blaise whispered.

"Where is he?" Harley finished.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Pansy and I yelled as Harry Goddamn Potter came flying out of the water. FLYING!

"Err..." Draco said, scratching the back of his head.

It turns out they had to fight Grindylows, and merpeople under there. I think that was dangerous. Pretty bad.

Fleur came last, as she did not complete the task. But because Potter saved two people, he was bumped up a place, which left Krum third, Potter second, and Diggory first.

oOoOo

"So. Harley."

Pansy and I had her cornered in the dorms.

"Yes..." She asked. Afraid. She should be.

"You and Blaise." Pansy said.

"What about us?"

"She said _us_ Ava! They're a couple!" Pansy coo'ed.

More coo'ing? Seriously?

I grinned.

"Yay for them!"

Pansy frowned at me.

I grinned. Again.

"Poopface."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm old enough to put up with that now. Pooppants."

"Okay, you two. No poopyness in the dorms. Do _that_ buisness _outside_!"

We all laughed. Ah. The joys of toilet-related humour.

oOoOo

"Boo-wop-sha-woddle-woddle.." I muttered, whilst skipping to the library.

"Isn't that the freak whos dating the LUSH Draco Malfoy?" A voice squealed.

Those evil little-

"Yeah! Hm, girl, I know that man is fit, but going out with her? Really?"

I spun around, and the two girls stood, giggling.

"Erm, If you don't mind, will you just shut up?" I asked, as politely as I could.

"No, we need to know why Draco would date a freak like you, I mean, he could have us!"

It was Brown and Patil (Not sure which, I can't actually tell them apart).

"Well, leave me in peace then."

"Er...Nah, I think we'll just stay here. Right Lav?"

"Uh-huh, 'Varti, totally. Freak. Who does she think she is?"

I could feel tears burning up in my eyes. I wasn't that strong.

"I know right! Total stuck up-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Everyone in the library turned around.

"Shh!" Madam Pince hissed.

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Uh. Freak's crying. Great."

"Why don't the both of you do me a favour?"

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Go rot in hell."

I stormed out of the library, not caring about the following eyes.

And then, I bumped into _Ronald_ Weasley. Oh fantastic.

"Uh, watch wear your going _Snake_." He growled.

"Well, sorry Gryffin-_dork_, but I have better thing to do than to speak to you!"

"Well shift then!"

"Why don't you?" 

"Uh. Your as brainless as you look. I mean dating Malfoy? You must have under three brain-cells."

"Oh that's rich coming from _you_!"

He shoved my shoulder, and carried on walking.

I couldn't take anymore.

I stormed all the way back to the common room, not even stopping when some Slytherin's snickered at me for crying. Stupid Biscuits.

"What's wrong Ava?" A worried Draco asked as I walked up to him.

I took in a deep breath.

"Iwanttobreakup."

Harley actually fell over, and Pansy choked on air.

"What?"

"I said I want to break up."

Draco's mouth hung open.

"W...why?"

"Cuz I'm fed up of being the freak, who's dating you, I mean, It's not even Slytherins. It's Gryffindor's. And It's not your fault, and I'm not going into the whole 'It's not your fault it's mine' thing either. I just think it's for the best. And I'm sure people will be happier now."

I took one last look at him.

"I'm sorry..." I said, before running up to the dorms, crying. Again.

**Holy mother of fish.. :O I didn't see that coming! Well, I kinda did but...Anywho...**

**Review Please... And I know someone will be checking this chapter (Heehee-The Person Knows Who She Is-Heehee) - Sorry. Had to put that :/**

**I got the 'Biscuit Heads' from Sing if you can. Anyone what that. Keith Lemon is AMAZE -'You sons of biscuits!'**

**Rich Hall (American Comedian) is good too. Sorry. I'm Watching QI XL. Love that show too...:) Alan Davis ;O ANYWHO..!**

**Laters Peeps!**


	9. Regrets and Mistakes

**Warning: This chapter contains abuse and crucio'ing until death**

"Please come down, Ava. Please." Harley begged.

I hadn't been going down for breakfast ( I just snacked on my secret supply of fudge. Guilt food.) and when I when it was time for lessons, I avoided Draco.

I regreted saying what I said. He seemed pretty cut up about it. Didn't really talk to Blasie in lessons. According to Harley, he wasn't talking at lunches, dinners or breakfast. Stares into space.

"No Harl. I-I-I couldn't face him. I mean, what would I say?" I said, looking at my pillow, eating fudge.

"That's it. I'm staying here. With you. Until you go down and eat."

"You'll be here for a while then."

"I'll just take you guilt fudge."

"Harl. You hide it in the same place everytime. That's why I always steal it back."

"Somethings happened. What happened?"

I sighed, and pulled a letter out from under my pillow.

"Read." I demanded.

I knew the goddamn letter off by heart.

Her eyes widened. It read:

_Child,_

_I haven't spoke to you in a while. You don't reply to my letters. I will sort that out._

_Anyway. You know the Death Eaters? The Dark Lord's followers? I one of them, child, you should know._

_We have a plan. Lucuis Malfoy and I are leaders of this little plan. Do NOT get in the way. Or meddle. I know you child._

_Tell your brother too. He never listens to me._

_I'll see you soon. Come home for the Holidays._

_Edward Issac Wynters._

"I hate your father."

"I second that."

"He calls you _child_ and then writes his full name!"

"Harley. You must _promise _not to tell anyone."

"I pinky swear, over my fudge supply."

"Malfoy Sr. wants Draco to become a Death Eater."

"I'm not really surprised at that."

"And my father wanted my brother, y'know, Sam, to become one. But Sam didn't want to and ran away-" 

"And now your dad want's you too..?"

"I don't know. He wants me to follow the darkside though...And I don't want to end up like mum."

"Ava, you know that wasn't your fault-"

"It was!" I cried, tears running down my face. "I should have stepped in, should have-"

"Ava, if you'd of stepped in, you wouldn't be here today. Do _not_ blame yourself. Sam does it all the time. It was your son of a biscuit father, and your just unlucky to be related to him."

I smiled at Harley.

"Do you think I could skip lessons today?"

"Sure. I'll say your not feeling to well, and I've left you to rest. I'll see you during lunch and free period though?"

I nodded.

Harley walked downstairs, and I looked at the spot where she had just sat.

"Stupid Father. Stupid Wand. Stupid Curses..." I mumbled, over and over, as I lied down, trying to get to sleep.

When I did get to sleep, things were no better.

oOoOo

_**Aged ten, a year before I went to Hogwarts.**_

_I was walking down the Hallway of our countyside mansion (We also had one in Scotland. This one was in Yorkshire.) and was skipping like a loon. I wasn't quite sane before Hogwarts. _

_"AAAARRGHHHH!" _

_I froze. The manor was normally quite. Sam was always in his bedroom, sleeping or reading (he was two years older than me). Mum was cooking or humming around the house or in the garden. Dad...well...I don't really know._

_I ran down to the drawing room where the noise was coming from. I opened the door and gasped._

_My father...was crucio'ing my mum...my dear beloved mum._

_I ran into the room._

_"No! Mum!"_

_My parents eyes flickered towards me._

_"No...Ava...don't!" My mum croaked._

_My dad growled._

_He flicked his wand at me, issuing a silencing charm and tieing me up with ropes, bound to the wall._

_"Crucio!" I watched, helplessly as my mother writhed in pain on the floor in front of my eyes._

_I managed to untie the knots I was bound with, and ran towards my mother._

_No!- I mouthed. No sound coming out. -Stop this madness!_

_My dad growled again. _

_My eyes widened, and I ran infront of my mum._

_"No...Ava...Don't...love you...a-a-a...and Sam..." she said, fading away._

_Nonononononono!- I yelled. But no one could here me._

_"Stupefy!" I flew out of the way, unable to stop what was going to happen next._

_"Avada Kedevra!"_

_The green light shot out. My dad un-silenced me._

_"NO! YOU CRUEL, HEARTLESS MAN! WHY? Y-Y-Y-YOU VILE-OW!"_

_There was a silence, when his palm hit my face. I stared him in the eye._

_"I hate you."_

_"Hate you too child."_

_The tears crawled up into my eyes, and leaked down my face._

_"Wynters don't cry, child. You're weak. Just like your mother. That's why she's no longer with us. Show emotion, and you will lose."_

_He held his belt in his hand, smirking._

_"Going to show emotion?" I gulped._

_The pain was un-bearable. The tears where sitting right at the exit of my eyes, but if they rolled out, I knew that the pain would come again._

_"Hmm...Good job. I'll test you again soon."_

_He walked off, kicking my mothers arm on his way out._

oOoOo

When I woke up, I screamed.

"Ava! Shhh, _calm_!" Harley said, paniced.

I took in deep breaths, just a dream. Just a nightmare. But...it was real. And it did happen.

"Harley. I need to get a Dreamless Sleep draught from Pomfrey." I whispered.

"The dream again?"

"It's not really a dream is it?"

"Come on Ava, come with me."

She pulled my arm, and dragged me down into the common room. I was in jogging trousers and a hoodie. My hair was everywhere, I had red, blotchy eyes. Not exactly a good look.

When we got down to the common room, there was no-one there. Thank god.

"What time is it?"

"Half two. Everyone should be at lunch, now come on!"

We went to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey was busy over-looking something.

"Erm..excuse me, Madam Pomfrey?" Harley said.

The nurse looked at both of us, and when her eyes rested on me, her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my. What do you need, Miss Wynters?"

"A dreamless sleep draught please..."

She went into her little office, where I'm guessing she had a whole host of potions.

"Ah, here we go. Be sure to drink it when you are in or just before you go to bed."

I took it off of her.

"Thank you."

I put it in my hoodie pocket, and walked back out with Harley.

"Lets go." I said.

We walked back to the common room, and went in.

Oh sugarplums. Can you guess who was there? Yeah. Cliqué right? Draco.

He looked at me. I looked at him. Harley looked at Blaise. Blaise looked at Harley. Awkward...

"Hi!" I squeaked, and then ran up to the dorm.

Did I just do that? Oh my god...

"Well. Went better than I expected! Harley exclaimed.

I smiled.

"What are you going to do until this evening?"

"Read I guess. I got the H.I.V.E ooks off of my brother for Christmas so..."

"Okay then. I'll see you after. Be careful Ava."

I nodded, and watched her walk off.

Maybe I should of just stuck up for myself when Brown, Weasel and Patil teased me. I just landed myself in a whole big puddle of poo.

oOoOo

"The book's really good!" I told Harley. I'd finished the fisrt two H.I.V.E books, and was onto the third.

"Well. I may just have to borrow it!" Harley said.

I sat for a moment and thought.

"Y'know. I'm really lucky to have you and Pansy. You both listen to me, and you try to help with my problems. I am grateful for that."

Harley grinned at me.

"Thanks for the speech and all, but don't go all soppy on us!" Pansy said, coming out of the bathroom.

I grinned at her.

"Night guys."

"Night Ava."

"Night -ton!"

I laughed, before taking the draught, and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Adele's song helped with the Chappy Title... I was listening to it while I wrote most of this :L**

**Enjoy. Quite a sad chapter, but It has to be done.**

**Thanks to all reviewers && Gwennie333 (My-Kind-Of-Beta) :D**

**Review please. Third Task coming up. I need to get Ava and Draco back together now... :S**


	10. The Third Task

The day of the third task.

We were by a huge maze, and I was with Harley and Pansy. The boys were in the row behind us, but I wasn't talking to Draco. Still. How was I going to be able to talk to him again? A problem I would have to face later.

The four contesants were lined up, waiting to go into the maze. A maze. And no-one had a clue what went on in there. Hmm..

"What's in the maze?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know. Something from Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class? So far there have been Dragons, and not just fire breathing ones-" She said, throwing a pointed look in the boy's direction, "-Mermaids and men, Grindylows (**A/N: Probably spelt that wrong**) so who's to say there wont be some... savage unicorn in there?"

I chuckled under my breath, and Harley glared at me.

"I'm not joking! What if they kill someone? Have _you_ ever seen a savage unicorn? No? Didn't think so!"

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to the maze, just in time to see Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory and Harry 'Saint' Potter, head into the maze.

"So. What do we do now?" I asked.

"Eat pizza?" Pansy suggested.

I don't think she was joking either.

All of a sudden, red sparks flew into the air.

"What do they mean? I wasn't paying attention!" I asked.

"It means that someone needs help..." Pansy whispered, while trying to get a glimse of the Student in need.

"It's Fleur..." Harley whispered.

She looked like she'd been attacked. She had scars all over her, and her clothes were ripped.

"Okay. I'm seriously thinking you were right about the savage unicorn Harl," I said.

She snorted.

"Fleur's out. One down. Three to go." Theo mutterd.

"Shut up!" Pansy said.

Krum was out next. He too was 'attacked' by bushes.

"This game is suicide." Harley said.

Pans and I nodded. It was just Harry-BoyWhoLived-Potter and Cedric-PrettyBoy-Diggory left. Just like a war. Only one could win.

oOoOo

"Where are they? There hasn't been any distress signals. No sign of any of them." Pansy said.

We were all getting a bit fidgety, as it was getting dark, and I'm sure it would be worse by the time night fell.

Harley kept on turning to look at Blaise.

All of a sudden, there was a scream.

"Help! HELP!"

We all turned to the maze.

"Oh-"

"My-"

"Merlin-"

"Above!"

Potter was clinging onto Diggory. Who was dead. Pale, lifeless, and his eyes were wide open.

The whole of the arena was silent.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and lots of other teachers ran forwards, trying to pull Potter off of his dead friend.

"He's back! VOLDERMORT'S BACK!"

I froze. That means my father and Draco's father had worked together on their 'little plan'.

They helped Voldermort come back.

And that would now be hell for Potter, Weasel, Granger and all of their familys.

Oh snap.

oOoOo

"On this sad day, we lost a dear student. Cedric Diggory..."

We were all sat in the Great Hall, where we were having a sort of funeral for Cedric Diggory.

Everyone was in their uniforms, sitting, mouring. This was a shock.

Voldemort was back. And while Dumbledore was speaking, I sat, thinking.

My father was a Death Eater. He wanted me to join the Dark Side. I'm sure that Lucius wanted the same for Draco. I didn't want to follow that path. My brother managed to avoid it, running away from home. Now all of father's hope's and dream's of being Dark rested in me.

It's not what Mum would have wanted. She certainly would have made me run away. What was I going to do? My father was still my parental guardian until I was 17. So at the moment, I couldn't do anything.

oOoOo

"Harley, I really need to go pack..." I muttered.

"Come with me! I promise you'll be able to pack later!"

I sighed, as she pulled me through the corrridor.

"Hey!" I squealed, as I was pushed into a _broom cupboard_. Oh god.

I looked up, and my eyes met a pair of grey ones.

"Erm... Hey..." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hello..." I said.

"Er..."

"When do you think they'll let us out?" I asked.

"I dunno. I need to pack."

"Same."

There was an awkward silence.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

The Million Dollar Question. Even though I'm British. And I don't use Muggle money.

"There are a lot of happier people in this school now." I said, avoiding his eyes, and the question.

"Well, I'm not one of them. It doesn't seem like you are either."

I sighed.

"Well. I'm not a freak anymore. And I'm sorry if...I'm sorry that because I wanted it to stop, I hurt you."

"What do you mean, 'not a freak' ?"

"Apparently, I was a freak for dating you. Obviously, I'm not good enough for your fanclub."

He scoffed. "I have a fanclub now?"

"Yes." I sniffed.

I wasn't too sure where this conversation was going.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked, pulling my face round so that I was looking at him.

"I don't know," I answered, sighing again.

"I don't think you're a freak."

"Thanks," Was all I could muster in response.

"I'm going to kill Blaise when we get out of here." He muttered, his tone playful.

"Murder Harley while your at it."

There was another silence, before Draco sighed, and smirked.

"Friends again?" He asked.

I bit my lip.

" Friends." I nodded.

"Come here."

He stepped forward (hard to do in a broom cupboard), and enveloped my in a big bear hug. My face was leaning on his Quidditch-toned chest, I hugged him back.

"Would you go back out with me if I asked?" He said.

He sounded nervous.

"If you asked right now, no. I need some time."

"If I asked in couple of years?"

"Maybe..." I said, leaning back and grinning.

One problm sorted. Just my father to go.

**I don't think Fleur went out that quickly but oh well!**

**Wrote this while watching BGT, Doctor Who ("I'm Confused." "It's a big club. Maybe we should get t-shirts...") AND Sing if you can (BANG-TIDY!)**

**On BGT, there is a boy with freakin' albino hair like Draco Malfoy! (But Tom Felton's a bit older. And better looking.)**

**I also watched the film Twister for the fourth time...Brraaapp...Anywho...Thanks to all reviewers and my kind of beta GWENNIE!**

**Next chap will be with Ava at her family mansion. How has her relationship with her father changed in the past 5 years?**

**Review and Enjoy!**


	11. At Home

"WYNTER'S MANOR!"

I floo'ed into the Scottish manor, and dropped my trunk. I let my owl, Sherry, out of her cage, and she flew off. Most likely to my room.

"Hello, child."

I looked up to see the smary face of my father, who was leaning against the wall, waiting.

"Hello, father."

He walked forward, his arms crossed.

"How's life been for you?" He asked.

I frowned.

"Is this a joke?"

He chuckled.

"No child. I haven't seen you in a while. It's only fair that I can finally see you again. After all, you are my daughter. How's my ungrateful son?"

"Fine," I said.

"He's... 22, now, yes?"

I nodded.

"Little brat never did do any good." My father muttered.

There was a silence, before he spoke again.

"I take it you know why you're here?"

"Not really."

"You will become Bellatrix Lestrange's... assistant. When you are of 16, of course."

"Isn't 16 the age you join the Death Eaters?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Do I get a say in any of this?"

"No."

I growled at my father.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, child. Now. Do you remember that night, five years ago?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. The night he killed mum.

"Have you been... showing emotion recently?"

I stopped and thought. _Yes_.

"I'll take that as a yes. You need to learn a lesson girl."

"Oh! So now I'm _girl_ not_ child_. Nice of you to notice my gender! And you can not tell me what to do! You may be my father but I would rather be married to a turtle than live with you!" I yelled.

He snarled.

"You make so many _bad_ mistakes girl. Prepare to pay."

He pulled out the belt I had not seen in five years. He was smirking.

oOoOo

Life for me was living hell over the 4 weeks I stayed with my father. Only 4 weeks. I was saved when Harley and Pansy (DadBusters) floo'ed over, and demanded that I was handed over, or there would be hell.

My father shrugged and told me to get lost. So I packed up all of my stuff, and floo'ed over to Pansy's.

But just before I stepped into the fireplace, he shouted after me.

"Remember to be back here next summer, child."

I was free. Finally.

"Sorry about him," I said to Pansy, who hadn't really heard about my father.

Pansy stood with Harley.

"He needs to be taught a lesson," Harley growled.

Pansy nodded.

I sighed.

"Even if you wanted to, you know you couldn't. Besides. I need to tell you guys something. It's important."

They looked at each other.

"Spill." They both said.

So I told them about my new 'summer job'. Great.

oOoOo

Spending the Holiday's with your best friends, is the best. And when Harley went to visit Blaise for the day, it just left me and Pansy.

We didn't usually spend much time with each other, she was normally with Theo, and I was normally (well used to be in one case) with Draco or Harley. So we were having a girly day.

"Morning Sunshine!" Pansy said, as I plodded down the 'Parkinson Manor staircase.

I smiled, and said hi.

"Want something to eat? 'Cuz I got bacon, eggs, sausages..."

"Oh! Can I have some bacon?"

"Sure! Come into my lair...the kitchen!"

It turns out that Pansy was a cooking freak. She made HUUUGGGEEE English breakfasts', and really nommy pancakes...with melted chocolate.

".Gods. This is AMAZING!" I said, after finishing a mouthful of my pancakes. (**1**)

"Hey! What are you doing to my girlfriend?" Theo said walking in, followed by Draco.

"Hi." He said to me.

I grinned and carried on eating my pancakes.

"I was cooking Ava my speciality. Chocolate pancakes. Soon, she will be the size of a balloon!"

I froze. "Thanks for telling me that Pans."

She smiled, and kissed her boyfriends cheek.

"Can we have pancakes?" Theo said, begging.

"Maybe..."

Theo got down onto his knees.

"Please Please PLEASE?"

"Gosh! Fine dude! No need to get on your knees!" Pansy exclaimed, making two more dishes for the new blokes.

Pansy sat next to me, Theo across from her, Draco across from me.

And then I realised I was still in my pj's. The one's Harley and Pansy forced me to wear when we were having a mini photo shoot. And you couldn't really class it as pj's. It was a black night dress. With lace. And it was silky. I was grateful that Pansy was still in her green one. Although, one thing did make it less 'sexy'. And that was my fluffy 'ugg boot' styled slippers. Such fun!

"We're going to get dressed. Wreck my manor, and you will pay." Pansy said, smiling sweetly, before grabbing my arm and pulling me off, upstairs.

We got dressed into dresses, as today was the day... we got to go to the new resturant on Diagon Alley! We were meeting Harley and Blaise there at 3pm, so we had 2 hours. Just for Pansy of course. I would be ready in a tick!

Pansy and I wore LBD's, Pansy's had one strap, over her left shoulder, and mine was strapless. Pansy wore black flats, and I wore black heels. I like heels. Especially black ones.

I went down stairs with the men, while Pansy fixed her hair, make up, and everything else she needed to sort out.

By the time we got to the resturant, it was 10 to 3.

"Ladies and Gentlepeeps, I'd like to introduce you to the new place on the block! Madam Two-pennies!" Blaise exclaimed.

"What's with the name?" I asked, slightly worried I was going to walk into a freakshow of a resturant.

"She was lost in the world, with only two-pennies, and then someone discovered her amazing cooking talents, and she was _flung_ into the world of cooking!" Harley said, flinging her arms around when she was speaking.

"And this is why they suit," Draco muttered to me whilst we walked in.

I chuckled and nodded. "My thoughts exactly..."

**Short one, this one was.**

**(1) That sounds SO wrong!**

**I just realised, ya'know Kate Middleton's dress, and the lace along the top and over her arms? That's what Ava's dress was ment to look like! My idea's have been robbed!**

**LOL! Fifth year next. My oh my. The grow up so quickly. I want to ask some questions.**

**When do you think Ava and Draco should get back together? I know when I want them too, I just want opinions.**

**If you have any ideas of something fun to do in fifth year (rubbish year) PM or Review! I already have some ideas form Gwennie, and she knows I have some too...**

**Please Review, update, and I'm sorry this one took a while...Writers block.**

**If you read Two Potters, I am SO SORRY I haven't updated! I have SO much writers block with that story! I have a plot, I just don't know how to put it on ... well type it!**

**I also added extra length to this chap because of the A/N :D**


	12. The Frog Dipped in Pink

**Just though I'd let you know, I don't have this book, so I'm trying to do it from memory :D **

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! I hope you all enjoy yourself. Now, we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge!"

I really don't know how Dumbledore can be so cheery. She looked like a toad that had been dipped in a pink pond. Literally. All she was wearing was pink.

"I bet she wears pink underwear too," I muttered to my friends.

Draco chuckled, Harley and Blaise grinned, and Pansy and Theo shook their heads. Since when were they so goody-two shoes!

Umbridge (there was no-way I was calling her Professor) made a little speech; and then sat back down. This year was a difficult year. Voldermort was back. We needed to keep an eye out.

oOoOo

We were in DADA, mucking around, when _Umbridge _walked in. Everyone went silent. She handed out books, which were _pretty_ big.

"But Professor, it doesn't say anything about using spells in these books." Granger said, looking up.

Umbridge made an unlady like sound. Some strange deformed giggle.

"But why would we need to use dark spells?"

"Because he's back."

All eyes in the room turned to Potter.

"Mr Potter, I can assure you, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is-"

"He's back! I saw it last year!"

"What happened was an accident."

"So Cedric Diggory's death was an accident then, was it?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was most unfortunate-"

"Unfortunate! He was killed by Voldermort's servant!"

"Enough! Detention Mr Potter!"

I looked at Harley, who gave me a 'Holy Shamoli!' look. She's started to use the word Shamoli alot. No. I don't know why either, but she's got me saying it too.

We all gave Umbridge the look. The look that said, 'I hate you stupid woman!'

oOoOo

I was in the common room when Harley walked in. She looked furious. I shut my book and got up.

"What happened Harl?"

"Umbridge is a-"

"Harley! Oh... what happened to you?" Blaise said.

She signalled for us to sit in the corner where we wouldn't be disturbed.

"I got detention with Umbridge. Well, it was with Trelawny, but Umbridge hates her so she took my detention instead. She made me use this quill to write, '_I must not upset my teachers._' Wanna' know the worst bit. Whatever you write with the quill, somehow appears on your hand."

She showed us her hand. The words, '_I must not upset my teachers_' were etched on her hand.

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I'm going to kill Umbridge," Blaise said, storming off, to the boys dorm.

"Don't worry," I said to Harley. "I don't think he means that literally."

I only said that to calm her down. Cuz I was going to help kill Umbridge too. Stupid moron!

oOoOo

"Avaaaaaaa..." Draco whined.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Draco?" I asked. He was either going to tell me good news, or he was going to tell bad news.

"We may or may not of joined the Umbrigde's squad."

I raised another eyebrow. "Is this for extra 'credit' or to bring Potter down?"

The rumour was that Potter, Weasley and Granger had started up a 'club', where they learned defence spells, as we weren't learing any in DADA. To be honest, I applauded them. If I weren't a Slytherin, I would join!

"Err..."

"I'll pretend it's for extra credit. Do me a favour though Draco? Don't be to hard on them."

"Right-O, Ava!" He said, saluting me, and marching off.

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to the homework (DADA, ugh) I was doing. If Draco was joining the, Blaise and Theo probably did too. Men. I sighed, and put down my quill.

"If she's going to scar Harley, she's going to scar me."

**I know this is dead, short, and I'm sorry!**

**I want to hear from you. When should Ava and Draco get back together? What should happen this year? What should happen during the summer?**

**And what's the name of the thing Draco and mates join again, to try and defeat the DA? I can't remember :S**

**I want to get 5th year over and done with, so I an move onto 6th and 7th years, where we get drama.**

**I got a Blackberry! Wooo! So, just out of intrest, what type of phone do you have? And Gwennie, PM me! I need your help!**

**Enjoy , thanks for reviewing, sorry for the short chap, I will try and make it up to you, and Review please!**


	13. Standing Up for What you Believe

"Oh. Now this is ridiculous!"

Dumbledore had done a runner, leaving Umbridge incharge. She was getting more and more pathetic.

"I know! I mean, I want to be able to hug my boyfriend! I want to be able to kiss him!" Pansy wailed.

Umbridge had set up a rule where boys and girls had to be 10 cm away from each other... WHAT THE SHAMOLI?

"It's really awful. Umbridge should get a life." Harley said.

"She can take her life and shove it up her backside for all I care, I just want her out of here!" Draco muttered.

We all laughed and I high-fived him.

"Ava, you do know you just broke the rule?" Theo said, smirking.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to snitch on me? You're on her side after all aren't you?"

Blaise shook his head.

"The only reason we joined is to try and whip Potter's ar-"

Harley gasped. "Blaise! Don't use that word!"

"Sorry. How about backside?"

"Much better. Continue!"

I gave Draco the raised eybrow look.

"You said you were going to pretend it was for extra credit, so I let you think that!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Men are so childish! Anyway, I'm going. You coming up, Harley? Pansy?"

"Yeah. Night lads."

"Bye!"

"Oh man! We're being ditched so they can gossip about us!" Theo moaned.

"Why don't we just gossip about them?" Draco suggested.

"That would make you look gay." Harley said.

"Won't be too hard for you then will it Draco?" Blasie laughed.

Theo laughed, and clapped Blaise on the back. Pansy chuckled, Harley smiled, but shook her head and I just sighed.

Draco was scowling at Blaise.

"Fella's, fella's, calm down! You're so mean to each other!" I exclaimed, and then walked upstairs with Harl and Pans.

oOoOo

Umbridge went round taking, everything she thought even looked the slightest bit strange. Even Harley's necklace, which was a gift passed down in her family.

"Miss Appleton, would you mind handing over that necklace of yours?"

Harley looked up at Umbridge.

"No. It's mine. It's not against school rules."

Umbridge laughed. "Well, I would like to take it in. We don't know what that could be used for these days, especially with children like you around!"

I lifted my head then.

"Excuse me? What did you just say about my friend?"

Umbridge looked down her nose at me.

"Speak when your spoke to, Miss Wynters. It's rude not too!"

"Well since your speaking to me, I'll talk! You can't speak to a student like that. It's really rude. And half us are all bloody 16, so how are we children? That necklace has been in Harley's family for generations. You're not taking it!"

"Ungrateful child!" Umbridge declared. "You must not speak to a Professor that way! You're all classed as children until your 17! You have some of the most awful manners I have ever seen!"

"Why thank you!" I said sarastically. "I like to know my works aprecciated!"

"Detention, Miss Wynters. Tonight. My office. I also believe you broke the 10 cm rule, in your common room. Now... let me think up your punishment."

I scowled at the woman, and turned back to my work.

oOoOo

When I left Umbridge's office, my hand was killing. She used one of her fancy quills on me. The one that scars your hand. _I must act like a lady, to be treated like one. _I'll give her treated like a lady in a minute.

"Ava!" Pansy jumped on me as soon as I walked into the common room. "What did she do?"

I showed her my left hand. She winced.

"Stupid bi-"

"Ava! I'd watch out for Harley! I think she's trying to think up a plan to kill Umbridge!" Theo yelled.

Harley was pacing the common room, stopping every so often, whispering to Blaise, who would write something down.

She looked up and saw me.

"Ava!" She hugged me.

After I explained to everyone what had happened, I went upstairs to get some sleep. Allthough, I couldn't sleep with Harley muttering curses and plans to use on Umbridge in her sleep. I swear, sometimes that girl gets too obsessed...

oOoOo

"Hey!"

I turned around to come face to face with Marcus Flint. He was now in 7th year, and had grown alot taller in the years.

"What do you want _Flint_?" I spat.

"Well," he took a step forwards, and I took one backwards, "Heard that you broke up with your boyfriend."

"That was last year. Keep up. Or can you? With the size of your brain I'm guessing not!"

"I'm pretending I didn't hear that. So, you got a broken heart ("Actually I-"). Do you want me to fix it for you?"

He waggled his eyebrows.

There was only one person who could do that and be sexy. And that person was...

"Get away from me!" I said, pushing him.

He grunted, and when I tried to get passed to run away, he grabbed my arm.

"I know I can fix it for ya'. Let me give it a go. Give me a chance!"

He leaned it (his breath stank) and-

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER FISHFACE!"

I swirled around (the best I could with some ugly monster on my arm) and saw Pansy running down the corridor. Flint snorted.

"Like she's gunna' stop me!"

"Yeah. But I know someone who will!" Pansy declared.

Suddenly Flint was slumped against my arm. I looked up, to see Granger putting her wand away. I smiled.

"Thanks Granger."

She smiled.

"He was breaking the 10 cm rule."

I rolled my eyes and Pansy giggled.

"Right, lets get this _thing_ off of you." Granger said,

Her and Pansy dragged Flint off me. Pansy and I said goodbye, and walked back to the common room.

oOoOo

"He did what?" Draco exclaimed.

Pansy and I had told Harley, Blaise, Theo and Draco what had happened earlier.

I sighed.

I was about to speak when Flint walked in.

"Speak of the devil..." Harley muttered.

"What's that purple?" Flint growled.

"Excuse me!" Harley exclaimed. "Purple?"

"Your hair colour isn't it? Or am I blind?"

"I'm sure it's the latter..." Draco muttered to me, and I smiled.

Flint scoffed. "It's like you two never broke up! Anywho. My offers still in place."

Draco snorted. "I'm _not _sorry to say, she'll be declining that offer."

"Any who says you speak for her Malfoy?"

"Me," Draco snarled, right in Flint's face.

I winced. Oh great. Any girl would love men fighting over them. Not me.

"Er... Guys... stop it." I said.

"I reckon I could take this guy. What's he gonna' do to me?" Flint grumbled.

"Ugh, please Flint, he's a better guy than you'll ever be!" I said.

"Forget my offer. You're sickly. You deserve each other. In hell." Flint went to walk off, but Draco grabbed his arm.

He may have been two years younger, but Draco was still strong because he played Quidditch.

"You stay away from her. Or you'll have me, Blaise, Theo and the girls to deal with. Got that?"

He let go of his arm, and Flint marched off up stairs.

"You're going to have to make sure he doesn't try to poisen you in sleep now Draco."

Draco chuckled. "The look on his face was priceless. He actually thought I was going to actually beat him up!"

Harley raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you?"

Draco shook his head. "Nah. I'd probably lose. But threats help with my bad boy reputation!" He grinned and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, and Pansy dragged me upstairs. We were shortly followed by Harl.

"Okay. We need to know." Pansy said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It's really obvious Draco still likes you. We all know you like him back. All we want to know is what's going to happen." Harley explained.

"You mean like... dating wise?" I asked, still pretty clueless.

Pansy shook her head and sighed.

"What! I can't help it you're the boy one, Harley is the fashion one, and I'm the sarky one! I'm clueless in alot of things! That's why I dress in black!"

"I though the fact you dressed in black was 'cuz your a goth..." Harley muttered.

"Not a goth. I just like black lace and gothic styled clothing. My favourite colour is yellow. But it doesn't go with my hair so I don't wear that colour."

"Why don't you dye your hair?" Harley asked, interested.

"What, back to yacky horrible mousey brown? No thanks. I like this colour."

"But-"

"Girls! We're getting off track! Would you go out with Draco if he asked again?" Pansy said, startling Harl and I.

I shrugged. "I dunno. It's not like we're not good friends. But if we broke up again it would be really awkward..."

"So that's a no?" Harley asked.

"It's a maybe. But now, I need to sleep. Night ladies!" I said, turning out the lights and making my best friends scream.

I laughed. "I'm so evil sometimes..."

**WOO! This one's long-ish. I might do the end of 5th year in the next chap. **

**Cuz I wrote one chap on 1st year, one on second, two on 3rd, SIX on 4th, one during the hols, and so far two on 5th. 6th will take ages, and depending on what I do for 7th, that probably will too. I already planned a sequel! Okay. I planned the sequel after writing the first chap, but I was excited! Okay?**

**GWENNIE! I NEED YOUR HELP! PM ME NOWWWWW! :L**

**Thanks to all reviewers :) Please review again! Any spelling mistakes are all mine.**

**I would like to do a quick survey.**

**Who's your fav character - and why?**

**How should Ava and Draco get back together - or should they?**

**What do you think will happen in the future...?**

**THANKS! :L Enjoy! I will get writing in a couple of days. Busy busy busy. - Thats me. Anywho. Enjoy&Review (with pink sparkles!)**


	14. I Still Love You

"You'll never guess what!" Pansy said, running into the common room, and towards Harley and I who were chatting about people who we think should couple up in school. I'll tell you who after.

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"Well, Potty, Granger and He-Weasel did start up a gang for DADA training, and Marietta whass-her-face and Cho Chang squealed on them and Umbridge knocked down the wall, and Draco, Theo and Blaise were there, and Umbridge looks ready to KILL!"

I looked at Harley.

"One day our boys are gunna' get in some deep shizzle." I said.

Harley sighed. "I know. But they won't listen to us."

"We can get Ava to tell Draco. She's got him wrapped around her little finger." Pansy pondered.

I blushed. "Guys. I'm still here you know."

But they didn't listen.

"True Pans, true. But she wouldn't do that. We'd have to bribe her..."

"With Fudge! We can make her flirt with him. Oh. I'd love to see that!"

"Guys..."

"Aww! I still don't really understand why they broke up. I mean it's obvious they're still _crazy _about each other!"

"It was because, Draco's fan club didn't think she was good enough for him. We so could have taken them!"

"GUYS!"

They turned and looked at me.

"Oh. Hi Ava!"

"How long have you been there?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You two get so into your conversations!"

They laughed.

"Well, we did have a good topic..."

I blushed and looked away.

"Shut up!"

They laughed, and we went up to the dorm.

oOoOo

The O.W.L.S were really hard! But I have to say. Umbridge got PWNED! Fred and George Weasley set off fireworks, and Umbridge was PEE'ING HER PANTS! PEE'ING HER LITTLE PINK PANTS! I WAS ROFL'ING!

That's how funny it was. I had to use capitals! Anywho's, Draco seemed really off afterwards, so (after much hassle and fudge-bribing from my so-called best friends') I went up and asked what was up.

He just sighed.

"Draco, y'know you'll go all strange if you keep it locked up inside of you!" I exclaimed when he didn't say anything.

"My father had Sirius Black held captive. He's trying to get to Potter so he can get futher up in the ranks of Death Eaters. You know what they're like, you've seen your father."

"Draco, our parents are bad people. We need to accept that!"

"He's making me do stuff I don't want to!"

"My father does that too!"

"Does your father _force_ you to hate muggleborns and become a DeathEater?"

"Incase you've forgotton, my father _killed_ my mother, and has decided that I'm becoming you're crazy-aunt-that-needs-a-hairbrush's assistant during the summer! Guess what she'll do to me?"

He sighed.

"I'm sorry Ava. I-I'm just under alot of pressure at the moment."

I sat next to him, on the stonewall (we were in the courtyard), and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. We all are. We have exams, and-"

"Not in that way, and you know it."

"What else am I supposed to say? You'll just sit and mope otherwise! Blaise, Harley, Pans and Theo are all worried about you Draco."

"Are you worried about me?" He asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed standing up, "We dated once, remember? Draco, the six of us are best friends, we all care about you! Do you really think I wouldn't come out here if I didn't care?"

"Harley and Pansy forced you."

"Well, if I had went 'Sure! Of course i'll go and talk to my best friend and ex-bf!', what type of things would be running through their mind!" I exclaimed, getting a bit mad.

He chuckled.

"They'd be so happy they'd force us in another broom cupboard!"

I smiled.

"And we don't that want that to happen do we?" I grinned.

"Oh, I don't know, depends what would happen in there," he said, winking at me.

I laughed, and he grabbed my hand pulling me back down next to him.

"I still love you y'know..." he mumbled, our faces inches apart.

I sighed, and looked him in the eyes.

"I know. Pansy and Harley are secretly trying to get us back together."

He smiled.

"Nah. They won't." He seemed sure.

"And why is that Mr-I-seem-very-sure?" I raised and eyebrow at him.

"Because, you want me to ask you. And I know you do so don't try protest," he said when I opened my mouth.

I went a bit red, and bit my lip.

"Come on, we should go back to the common room," he said pecking me on the cheek, and then pulling me up by the hand.

"They're gunna' question me when we get back y'know."

He shrugged. "So?"

"What shall I say?"

"Tell them the truth. I don't really care anymore."

And that's when I could tell that the Draco I first met, had changed so much in the past 5 years.

**Year 5 is done peoples! I feel really protective of Ava now. Cuz you can guess what happens soon *singsong voice***

**Anyone want anything particular to happen next year? This year is going to be AMAZINGLY COOLIO!**

**But I'm doing it from memory; so if there is any important thing you want in, review it or PM me!**

**Enjoy&&Review! 3 I'll love you lots! 333**


	15. The Dark Mark

"Come on child. We need to get to the Malfoy's NOW!"

I sighed, and ran downstairs.

"I'm done."

The Death Eaters (including the wives of them) alway wore black, but luckily for me, most of my wardrobe is black. I was wearing a black blouse, with waist high black shorts. Because the shorts ended halfway down my thighs, you could see alot of my legs. Which I disliked, but this was the most buisness like outfit I had. I wore black heels (My lucky pair) as well.

I had completed my 'training' with Bellatrix, which normally consisted of her torturing me (So I didn't show emotion. I think I bloody well got the point that I shouldn't cry in front of Death Eaters. I've been Crucio'd and whipped with a belt because of it. _Of course_ I'm going to do it again), or her teaching me dark spells. She also taught me some ways to 'rule the pack', proudly mentioning for the 1 millionth time that the reason she was the only female Death Eater (who killed her own family (Siruis) ) was because she ruled the 'pack'.

She's a bloody nutcase.

I stepped into the floo before my father, eager to see Draco. We'd become closer after I ran to him crying (I didn't let Bella or father see) after Bella had Crucio'd me. It hurt. It just bought up all the memories of what my father did to my mum, and made me upset again. I fell asleep in his bed, curled up with my head buried in his neck, and his arm wrapped around me. That was very awkward when we woke up...

"Malfoy Manor!" I declared, before being engulfed by green flames.

"Hello, Ava." I looked up and saw Narcissa waiting for me.

I brushed the ash of my clothes (the good thing about wearing black, is that you can't tell the ash is there. The bad thing is... it can get ANYWHERE...), and smiled at her.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy, where's Draco?" I asked, as polietly as I could.

Narcissa was my second favourite person in the whole of the manor at the minute. Draco, of course, was my first.

"He and the rest of the...Death Eaters are in the dining room, waiting for you and your father to arrive."

"Is the Dark Lord here yet?"

I had met him once, just before Bella had started her training. He was talking to my father, about what I would be 'useful' for in the future. He wanted to see me, and ask me a couple of questions (What did I think about Mudbloods, and had I ever had a relationship with one). He scared me frankly, and I wasn't enjoying the next time we met. Today.

"No, but he will arrive shortly."

I don't think Narcissa was too excited either.

As my father came through the fireplace, we walked with Narcissa into the dining room. There were to reserved places for us, father's opposite Lucius's and next to Severus's, and mine next to father's and opposite Draco's. I think I had Yaxley sitting on my otherside. The creepy perv kept on trying to look down my top! Next time he tries, he's having a steel pole up his arse!

Suddenly, there was silence as the Dark Lord himself strolled in.

"My fellow friends," he said as he sat down, "Today, we will have a new DeathEater in our ranks."

I locked eyes with Draco who paled.

"Draco Malfoy, will join us. Help us get into Hogwarts, and beat Dumbledore."

I froze. This was ridiculous! He was only 16!

Everyone looked at me. Oops...I said it out loud...

The Dark Lord smiled (well, it looked like a grimace).

"Aaah. Miss Wynters. Your father and I were discussing what to with you. Bella, how has she been doing with you?"

All eyes flickered to Bellatrix.

"Very well, M'lord. She picks up everything very quickly, and shows good concentration! The power that goes into those spells is amazing. M'Lord, I was wondering..." Bellatrix said.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Why not have anothe Death Eater help Draco get us in the Castle? She looks promising..."

I froze, and looked at Draco, who had wide eyes, and looked even paler than before. If that was possible.

"What do you say Edward?" Voldermort asked my father.

"I would be delighted for this to happen, after all, my other child didn't follow in our path."

"Hmm...that's settled then. We will have two new Death Eaters in our ranks. Come to the front children."

My father pushed me up, and Draco stood up. We looked at each other. This was awful. And Draco wasn't going to be too happy with me. But it was an accident...

I don't exactly know what happened next. I just felt pain. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming out in pain.

"All done. This meeting will be resumed in two days, Lady's and Gentlemen. Until then."

We all bowed forward for him, and he left the room, followed by my father, Lucius, and Severus.

"Well done child." Bellatrix cackled, congratulating me in her weird way.

One by one, the Death Eaters disappeared, and left me and Draco. I looked at him.

"Come on," He said, pulling me up to him room, careful not to touch my 'bad' arm.

We sat on his bed when we got up there.

"I am so sorry Draco! I-"

I felt his lips on mine. And I responded.

I pulled away first. I only just realised what happened.

He held a finger over my lips.

"I don't want your apolgies Ava. It wasn't your fault. You were right. We _are _only 16. But becoming like them is probably better than what they were going to have happen to you. And I..I'm sorry about what just happened. I couldn't help myself."

I gave him a small smile.

"It's okay. It happens.." I mumbled.

He put his good arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm scared Draco."

He sighed.

"So am I Ava. So am I."

I could feel myself start to cry.

"Don't cry again Ava. You've cried too much in the past couple of weeks."

"Yeah. But I can't help it when it hurts."

"Mine does too. Do you want to sleep here again?"

I nodded. After the 'incident' when I fell asleep in here, whenever I feel like it, Draco would let me stay. I stood up.

He was about to transfigure my blouse and shorts into pj's, when he stopped.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" He murmered, standing up next to me.

I looked at him.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I sniffed, wiping away any tears.

"You do," he said, and I could feel his breath, tickling me.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

He brushed my hair out of my face. I now had a side fringe, I'd grown out of my full one. I could feel him getting closer. He kissed my nose, and then my lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but bought back memories of when we were dating.

"Sorry..." he muttered, looking away, a little red.

I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Any reason why you seem to be kissing me? We haven't done that in over a year."

"Well," he said, transfiguring my outfit into pj' bottoms and a vest top," I miss you."

"I'm right in front of you pea-brain, no need to miss me any longer!"

He smiled, and pulled me in for a hug.

"Would you go back out with me if I asked? You said to give you a couple of-"

I put a hand over his mouth.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I would go back out with you if you asked."

He looked at me shocked.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yup. I've waited for you to ask since we left for the summer. I kinda guessed you would..."

He had his mouth open, and was staring at me.

"Way to ruin the moment Romeo!"

He shook himself out of his trance.

"Sorry..."

"You know, you've said sorry to me 3 times today? Is there something wrong with you? Should I take you to St. Mungo's?"

"I don't think they let you in with a Dark Mark."

I grinned at him.

oOoOo

An hour later, we were laying in his bed. I was nearly asleep when he said it.

"Go back out with me Ava?"

I smiled to myself.

"Of course Draco."

And then I drifted off...

**YAAAAY! THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER! WOOOO! If this chap's a bit fluffy, sorry.**

**I wanted them to go back out in this chap, so I had to make them closer. If you wanna' see what happened the first time they slept in the same bed (THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING EITHER TIMES!), say, and I'll put it in the next chap, when she's telling her girliess what happened with her & Draco.**

**6th year...**

**Anything intresting you want to happen?**

**Enjoy&Review 333**


	16. Happy Birthday Ava!

I sat on the Hogwarts express with Harley and Pansy. The boys were somewhere else in the train, as my 'BEST' friends had decided to squeeze the details of my summer out to them. Not even the Bellatrix-crucio-darkmarkness things! All they wanted to know was how Draco and I got back together! Typical girls! I told them all I could. They kept hinting that more had happened, when I had slept in his bed. The dirty minded little girls. Of course nothing happened! I'm only 16! Well... that is of age but... anywho!

The girls and I changed into our uniforms, ready for Hoggers'. We met Theo and Blaise just of the train.

"Draco said he'd be a moment." Theo told me, before I could ask.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled at him.

A few seconds later, Draco was next to me, his hand in mine.

"We ready to go then?" He asked.

The six of us walked up to the castle, ready for another year, that was sure to be filled with joy! That was a joke.

oOoOo

In the middle of the feast, Lovegood and Potter walked in, the latter had a bloody nose. I raised an eyebrow at Draco, who was smirking.

"I'll tell you later." He said.

"Okay." I said.

We munched on our meal, chatting about the occasional thing.

oOoOo

We sat in the common room, in our little corner.

"Spill, Draco." I said.

"Well, when Theo, Blaise and I were in the compartment, someone made a noise when I got up to get my bag off the rack. So sent a stunning curse that way, and surprise, surprise, who do I find? Potter spying on us! So I may have punched him. Stupid Potty." Draco ranted.

Theo looked at me.

"Are you not going to go into one of your rants about how, even if he is an enemy, you shouldn't have hit him?" He asked.

"Nah. I'm tired. And Potter deserves it if he thinks he's going to be listening into _my_ boyfriends conversations!" I got up, and kissed Draco on the cheek. "You coming Pans? Harl?"

"I'm going up." Pansy said, getting up.

"I'm staying for a bit. Not tired." Harley said.

I nodded, and Pansy and I said goodnight to our friends, before heading upstairs.

I got changed into my pj's, which tonight was just an oversized t-shirt, and shorts, I sat on my bed with my legs crossed. Pansy slipped on her light blue nightdress, and jumped onto my bed, sprawling herself across it.

She looked like a right plonker with her blue nightdress, and big pink furry socks.

I started to laugh at her.

"Hey! Do not laugh at my awesome fashion sense! Anywho, I wanted to talk to you Ava."

"Go ahead! Ask me anything young one!"

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh _please_! I'm already 17!"

"Oh yeah! Moving on, what did you want?"

"What do you want for your seventeenth?" she asked.

I froze. My birthday, the 15th of October, was 1 month and 8 days away. It was going to be my 17th! I was going to be of age! 17...

"I don't have a clue. I don't want much though. Something simple."

She rolled her eyes again.

"All you want is simple! You must really want _something_."

"I don't know what I want Pans. Just get me something you know I'll like."

"Well that'll be easy..."

"Oh hahaha!"

She giggled.

"Nigh Ava, my soon-to-be-birthday-girl-best-friend!"

"Goodnight Pans, Slytherin's very own party girl!"

oOoOo

I woke up on October 15th, and smiled to myself. 17. Finally. I jumped out of bed, and pulled on my 'outfit' that Pans and Harl had layed out for me. A pair of black skinny jeans, a long sleeved black top, with three silver buttons down the middle, and black converse. I yanked a brush through my hair, but then decided to pull it up into a ponytail.

I hopped downstairs to see my friends gathered in the middle of the common room.

"Happy Birthday Ava!" Pansy squealed, pouncing on me when she saw me.

"Happy Birthday!" Harley said, also pouncing on me.

"Girls-can't-BREATH!" I gasped.

They let go and giggled. I sat on the sofa next to my boyfriend.

"Happy Birthday beautiful," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Yeah! Happy Birthday Ava!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Do you guys always have to be so loud?"

"Yes," Blaise answered.

"I'm not a guy!" Harley exclaimed.

"You look like one..." Pansy muttered, earining her a slap round the head from Harl.

I laughed.

"Do you want your presents?" Draco asked.

Before I had time to answer, I was engulfed in a sea of presents. Okay. That was an over reaction. I never really experianced the whole, 'Hey! Have a present because it's your birthday!' thing before.

The first I opened was a joint one from Theo and Blaise. A book. but not just any book. A book on how to be a perfect girlfriend. I raised any eyebrow at the both of them.

"Thanks boys." I said, sarcastically.

"We're joking! That's not your real present, but we wanted you to have it anyway!"

The real present was a huge tin of fudge. But that kept me happy anyway!

"Mine next!" Pansy exclaimed.

Pansy had brought me some silver snake like earings, and a silver necklace with a heart on it. Which all looked to have cost a lot. A couple of hundred galleons?

Harley got me some new purple converse trainers, and some hair accessories. She knew I didn't want much.

"Who's this one from?" I asked, when I found a small envelope.

They all shrugged. I opened it. It was a letter.

_Happy 17th sis!_

_I bet you thought I forgot! Well, I probably could of, what with everything that's happened to me lately. I just thought I'd give you this as a prezzie. You've got another one but I don't think he'd fit in a letter. It belonged to mum. Love you lots sis. Stay safe this year, 'kay? Any more evil 7th year pervy guys, and you can get your lads to beat 'em up for me!_

_I better tell you your big birthday present._

_Congratulations! You are now the aunt of a 7lb 5oz baby boy called Jason. Jace for short. I've included some pictures. Don't ask any questions though. When I see you (which will be soon, hopefully!) I will explain all._

_But have a fab day and enjoy yourself! Just don't get wasted. I'm not to sure Snape would be happy._

_Lots of love from your big bro Sam & little nephew Jace xx_

I gasped when I saw the pictures. He was the spitting image of Sam! Brown eyes, same brown scruffy hair... I wondered when his birthday was... I'd have to ask Sam next time I wrote to him. I looked at the bottom of the envelope and found my other present. One of mum's rings. I slid it onto my right pinky finger, while everyone read my letter and saw the pics.

"I'll give you my present later," Draco whispered.

I nodded at him. "Okay."

oOoOo

We went down to the Great Hall for lunch, chatting loudly and laughing at pretty much everything. And then Draco took my hand and lead me outside, towards the fields.

"Happy Birthday," he said, bringing out a box.

I opened it and found a braclet, that looked like a silver snake, and another that had a silver dragonfly on top.

"Wow Draco, these are amazing..."

"There is more!" He said, handing over another box.

I opened it and found a ring. It wasn't and engagment ring, gosh no! It was a ring, moulded into a shape so it looked like a sleeping Dragon. I was speechless. It was beautiful.

"Oh...thank you Draco!" I said, hugging him.

He smiled at me.

"No problem," he said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips, before sliding the sleeping dragon ring onto my left index finger.

oOoOo

When I woke up the next morning, I was shattered. The 6 of us had sat in the common room for hours, chatting, laughing and joking. We played games like spin the bottle, and truth or dare. I also think _someone_ put firewhisky in the lemonade or something, because I can't remember half the stuff we were doing. But I was sure that we had a camera and snapped pictures. If only I knew where that camera was... It was a good job it was a Sunday, really. Or I would have fallen asleep in lessons, and this year isn't the time for that. Draco and I had a vanishing cabinet to fix.

We agreed to start working on it after my birthday, so we could have a good day, and then settle down with out any worries.

I went down to breakfast with Harley and Blaise, wearing black jeans, and a black hoodie of Draco's. I ate my toast as fast as I could, and then ran to the Room of Requirements. He wasn't waiting outside, so I though of what I wanted the room to do.

_A place where I can help Draco find what he needs._

Nothing happened.

"He must already be in there..." I muttered.

I knocked on the wall, where the door should have been, and gasped as it transformed into a heavy looking wooden door.

I opened it and went inside.

"Asked it to let you in when you came knocking. I think it took that literally." Draco said from the opposite side of the room.

He had taken his blazer off, and rolled up his sleeves, just past his elbows.

You could she his quidditch muscles... and the Dark Mark. I watched him as he poped his head inside of the Vanishing Cabinet we were to mend, checking for any damage. I walked over to the little sofa in the room, and picked up and instruction booklet that he must have been flicking through.

"You checking for the wooden splinter things?" I asked, looking through the book.

"Yup. I can't see any, but knowing me, they're probably right in front of my eyes." He murmered.

I chuckled. "You're probably right."

I got up and helped him look for any splinters of wood. We had to get this perfect. Lucius had failed his task last year, and it all hopes were on Draco. And me too now. If Draco failed, his family were in grave danger. My dad hadn't 'failed' anything, and was still an arrogrant arse as usual.

We did this regulary, eager to complete this bit of the task so Draco could get the next bit over and done with... The next bit, I don't think anyone, would like to face.

**Sooo; Ava is now 17. 6th years starting.**

**Anything you'd like me to include? I like your opinion's :)**

**Been pretty busy lately and fingers crossed I should get more chapters up over the holidays, 4 weeks and no more school *phew!***

**Anything you'd like to know, just say & I'll tell ya'! **

**Enjoy&Review. **

**OHHHH! Ideas; would you like to hear a Roxanne Weasley/OC story? Or any others? Just gotta couple of things in mind...**


	17. That Saint Potter

**I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been so busy – really. I'll try and update more now!**

"Anyone know where Draco is?" I asked.

Harley looked at Pansy, who looked at Harley, who then both looked at me.

"No idea."

"Is he doing the 'task'?" Pansy asked.

"I don't. Best not be. He told me we were to work on it together."

"Don't know where he is then," Harley said, munching on some fudge, that probably belonged to me.

"Girls! Ava! Harl! Pans!" Theo exclaimed.

"What?"

"It's Draco! He was-in the ba-throom-dunno why-Potter found-him-fight-spell-Draco-baaaad Potter!" Blaise said, huffing and puffing.

"Huh?" Pansy asked.

"Draco's hurt because Potter jinxed him! He's in the hospital wing!" Theo explained.

I shot up out of my seat, Pansy and Harley following soon after.

"You all go to the infirmary; I have something I need to say to _someone_!" I snarled, marching off towards the Gryffindor towers.

"Ava-"

"Don't even try and stop me!"

I ran all the way there, furious. We'd made a pact! No fighting, no name calling. And _Saint_ Potter went and broke that rule! Oooh, the cheek! I was going to give him a piece of my mind!

When I arrived outside the Fat Lady portrait, Granger was just getting into the common room.

"Granger. Get Potter out here. Now." I hissed.

"Err..."

"Just do it."

She scrambled in, returning a few moments later with _him._

"What Wynters?" He said, looking a bit afraid.

He should be.

"Oh I think you know _what_ Harry Potter. _You_ are the one that hexed _my_ boyfriend with some unknown spell. _You_ are the one who broke the pact! So _you_ bloody well know what Potter!" I exclaimed, about to explode.

"Oi! Get lost Wynters! We don't need more Slytherin sum round here!" Weasel said.

"Shut it you!" I snarled.

I turned to Granger.

"Why didn't you stop him!"

"I wasn't there Ava, I-"

"I don't _FREAKING_ care!" I exploded. "You are such a pig Potter! You only think about your self! Ever thought that other people have problems too?"

"Hinting about your self Wynters?" Weasel teased.

"I thought I told you shut it Weasel!" I snapped.

"What is going on-" Weaselette started.

"Don't even get involved! It's all your fault! You are such an idiot! Why you do it to Draco, huh?"

"Because he was going to jinx me-"

"So you tried to kill him? Draco ,Harley, Pansy, Theo ,Blaise and I. were terrified when Granger got petrified, and Weaselette got taken into the Chamber. Infact, incase you had forgotton, I was petrified too. Doesn't make me, or any others different from you. So next time, curse someone who deserves it!"

Weasel stepped forward, wand out.

"Pet-"

"_Expelliarmus_!" I yelled, sending his wand flying into Granger's hand.

"Stay away from us!" He said.

"Oh, you dont need to worry about that. You get anywhere near me, or my friends, and I will do a lot more damage!" I threatened.

I swirled around, and stormed off to find my boyfriend.

oOoOo

When I got to the Hospital Wing, everyone turned to me.

"Ava!"

"What did you do?"

"Oh my Merlin!"

"Ouch! That was my foot Blaise!"

"Ava?"

"Girl, what you do to him?"

And that last one was Blaise. I swear he has some weird thing in his brain making him act like a girl. Or maybe...well...

"Yelled at him, yelled some more...and that was it really."

"Ouch!" Draco groaned as he tried to sit up.

I immediately stood by him.

"What did Potter even do to you?" I asked.

Draco lifted up his shirt, revealing a huge scar down his toned chest. I shook my head, and gently moved my finger down the scar.

"Does it hurt?" I murmured.

"Not as much now."

I saw the others backing away.

"We'll meet you back in the common room, hon. Come on boys!" Pansy said, pulling Harley, Theo and Blaise out.

He looked at me. He looked so pale, and weak.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked, struggling to get my words out.

"Oh Ava. Don't worry! I'll be fine. Just need some sleep, that's all. Come and sit here," he said, patting a spot on the hospital bed.

I gave him a wavering smile. "Draco..."

"Shh. I'll be fine. We'll get this year over, and then we can go somewhere, yes?" He said, soothingly, kissing my cheek.

I sniffed.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I leant into him. He kissed the top of my head, and I sighed.

"Promise we can go somewhere after this war and all the hell is over and out of the way?" I asked.

"Promise." He said, kissing my lips softly, and hugging me tighter.

The task, the war, everything. I just didn't want to do it.

**I apologise again. SO SORRY!**

**I'm trying to update some more now, so hopefully next chapter will be soon.**

**Thanks.. and enjoy.**


	18. New people,finished tasks

Draco was out of hospital soon, however, he was weak, meaning I had to help with the task. Not that good.

A week later, we were sat at the Slytherin table, on a Monday night, and quitely having a conversation about the task.

"You nearly done? I miss hanging out with you guys..." Harley asked, sighing.

"Nearly. Just got to try and transport something living."

"Living?" Theo asked.

"Something small. A bird. Maybe an insect," Draco said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

We all looked up, as Dumbledore - who looked very fragile and weak - tapped his goblet with his fork.

"Hogwarts students, we take pride in welcoming students from around the world. We have a new student transfering here, and here she comes now."

The whole hall swiveled around, to see curly brown haired girl with a black bowler hat on her head, walk down the middle of the four tables, and towards the front of the hall.

"Hogwarts students, this is Miss Blair Willows. We already had her sorted earlier, and she will be joining...Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table clapped, and whistled. The girl smiled, before Dumbledore waved his wand, changing her plain robes, into the Slytherin uniform, crest, tie and even the silver and green stripey socks. She walked towards us, looking for an empty space in the table. However, before she sat down, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Miss Wynters?"

I looked up towards him.

"I would like you to look after our new student, make sure she doesn't get into any... trouble..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes Professor." I waved the new girl over, and made room so that she sat inbetween myself and another Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass.

She sat down, and smiled.

"Hello." She said, her eyes taking in the Great Hall.

"Hey," I replied. "I'm Ava."

"Blair."

I nodded.

"This is Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Harley. We'll look after you. One word of advice - don't go near the Gryffindors."

She nodded. "I like your hair colour..." She said.

I looked at her, taking in her appearence for the first time properly. She had dark brown curly hair, with hazel eyes. She had small, pearl earring in, and still wore her bowler hat on her head. She wore lots of braclets on her arm.

"And I like yours. Now eat up! We'll have to take you on a tour. Introduce you to everyone-"

"And show you the single fit boys!" Pansy laughed.

Blair grinned. "I'm guessing you three girls are taken?"

"How did you know?" Harley asked, cocking her head.

"Draco, Blaise and Theo seem very protective of you. I'm pretty good at picking things up from those around me."

I looked around at Draco, who rolled his eyes when I smirked at him. "Protective are you?"

"Are you sure it's not the other way round? After that outburst last week..."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Accident. Besides, they hex my boyfriend, I'll yell at them until they can hear ringing in their heads."

I turned back to Blair. "Ignore him. Now, we can go back to the common room. You boys will find something to do, yes? I reckon it's time we give Blair the lowdown on the Slytherins."

"Oh! Gossip! I have some!" Pansy exclaimed.

Harley rolled her eyes, and I chuckled.

"Welcome to Slytherin Blair, where we have the slightly dememented students that love to gossip, the quiet ones who like to dress brightly, and the slightly insane ones." I said, gesturing to Pansy, then Harley, then myself.

"I reckon I'll fit right in then!"

oOoOo

Draco, Blaise and Theo had joined up with Damian Meadowlark and Felix Andrews, and were having a conversation about Quidditch. Damian's father was the Captain and Keeper on the Irish's national team, so Draco was wondering if they had any Quidditch tips.

Blair, who was definately staring at Damian, joined Pansy, Harl and I in the girls dorms.

"Welcome. This is our home. However, we also share with the girl who was on your other side at dinner, Daphne Greengrass, and a girl called Millicent Bulstrode."

"Okay. So... what's everyone like in this house?"

"Sly, cunning, beautiful and brainy." Pansy declared.

Harley laughed. "I'd rule out the brainy bit for you Parkinson."

"Hey! Just because I like to gossip doesn't make me dumb!"

"You sure?"

I turned to Blair as they argued, about who was dumbest.

"It's always like this. Trust me though, it's bloody hiliarious,"

Blair smiled.

oOoOo

The next morning, I managed to sneak of with Draco to the room of requirment.

We had placed a bird into the Vanishing cabinet, and were waiting to see what returned.

A couple of minutes later, I heard the sound signalling the arrival of the bird.

I took in a deep breath, and opened the door. The bird flew out, looking terrified. There was a piece of paper in the cabinet.

"Whats this?" Draco muttered to himself, and picking up the letter.

I read it over his shoulder.

_Well done Draco and Ava. You've managed to fix it. We'll be coming on Saturday. Be waiting. Prepare. _

Draco groaned, and I sighed.

"Come on. Let's go. Don't think about it." I kissed his cheek, and pulled him by the hand and out of the door.

Even though I told him to forget about it, I couldn't help but think. He was 16. Why him? Was the Dark Lord insane? My boyfriend could die. Slytherin's would never be viewed in the same way again. Just because of one task. Just because he had to kill Dumbledore.

**Filler chapter, tbh. Hope you enjoy, review prettyplease!**


	19. Don't wanna do this

It was a Saturday, and tonight, Draco had to complete his task. I put it to the back of mind, trying not to think that this was probably going to be my last day here. It was a Hogsmede trip today, and I wanted to spend it with my friends.

We went to Honeydukes first, and treated ourself's too lots of sweets, and chocolate, and stuff like that. We'd jsut left the shop, when I heard someone calling my name.

"Ava!"

I swirled around and gasped. "SAM!"

I ran over to embrace my brother, being careful when I saw the little bundle he held in his arms.

"Wow..."

"Yeah. This is baby Jace. Say hello Jace," Sam said, picking up one of Jason's hands and waving it.

"He's so cute..." I whispered.

"He has your expressions."

"He's the spitting image of you, Sam."

"I think he's more like you..."

"His first word?"

"Dada." I smiled.

"Who's the..." I trailed off, unsure if it was a safe subject.

"She was an american pureblood. She didn't want him, left him on my doorstep. I don't know how you couldn't want him He's so cute."

"Shouldn't you say handsome, he isn't a boy after all."

"But he's under 5. He's cute until he's five. Then after that, he's handsome, dapper, charming and dashing."

I chuckled.

"Your friends are waiting for you sis. Go join them. We can catch up another time. Write to me. I'll keep you updated on how he does."

I nodded. "Will do."

"Bye Ava," Sam said, giving me a one armed hug.

I hugged him back. "Bye Sam. Bye Jace," I said, placing a kiss on my nephews forehead.

I turned back to my friends, and smiled at them.

"That's your brother yeah?" Harley asked.

I nodded. "And my nephew."

"Come on," Draco said, pulling me towards the three broomsticks, the rest following.

oOoOo

"Blair?" I asked, as I watched the girl.

She was sat on her bed, reading Hogwarts, A History, with her red rimmed nerd-like glasses on. "Yeah?"

"No matter what, make sure you don't leave the common room tonight."

She frowned. "I'm not allowed to ask why am I?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. Ask Harley and Pansy tomorrow morning. I'll tell them to tell you."

She nodded. "Want me to keep the girls up here too?"

I smiled. "Please. Your a clever girl Blair. Just...look after them will you? They'll probably be upset."

"Ava?"

"Yeah?"

"Be safe. Even though what your doing probably isn't safe. I know Draco will look after you."

"I know he will. Thanks Blair," I said, getting up and giving her a hug.

"You will write to us though, won't you?"

"As soon as I can. I promise."

I pulled back, and sat on my bed. I really wasn't prepared for this.

oOoOo

At 10pm, I met Draco in the common room. We both looked at each other.

"This is it." I sighed.

"Yup. Shall we?"

I nodded, following him outside, and to the room of requirement.

They came one by one. Bellatrix first, cackling as normal. Then Greyback, the Carrow's - Alecto and Amycus - then Dolohov. These were just the first, of many probably.

We walked out, and I heard footsteps, and stopped.

"What's the matter, Wynters?" Dolohov hissed.

I placed a finger over my lips, and brought out my wand.

"Stupeify." I whispered, waving my wand.

A man fell to the ground, I had no idea who he was, most likely an Order member.

"Nice work Ava. Getting better at the whole undercover thing, aren't we?" Bellatrix said.

I nodded, and we carried on walking, up towards the Astronomy tower.

"Now. The plan. We will join you two shortly, we're going to let down the barriers to let the rest in, and get rid of all the Order members we can find." Dolohov said.

Draco and I nodded, and watched them walk off. I sighed, and turned to Draco, giving him a big hug.

"We can do this." I muttered, my voice betraying me.

"Hey, don't cry," Draco said, frowning, and wiping them away. "I know its really hard but... well...we have to."

He pulled me closer, and kissed me gently, before deepening the kiss. When he pulled away, I saw he had fear in his eyes. "Lets go."

We walked up, and saw Dumbledore, looking out of the window. I thought I heard a creak from down below, but soon brushed it off. Dumbledore turned around as soon as he heard us.

"Ah. Mr Malfoy, Mr Wynters. I was expecting you. I want to make you a offer."

Draco frowned. "I'm sorry, Professor. I can't. They'll kill my family. We lost our power last year. This is my last chance. Our last chance. I fail this task, and I'll be killed."

Dumbledore turned to me. "What about you?"

"My father-"

"Couldn't control your brother. Why can't you do the same thing?"

"It's not that easy."

I looked down. "Please. Don't."

I looked back to Dumbledore. He looked so weak. He was holding the railing to support himself, and he seemed to be hunching over like he had an unbearable pain in him stomach. I turned to Draco.

"Draco," I said, the tears returning to my eyes. "We can't do this."

I pulled up my sleeve, and shoved my arm towards Dumbledore. "See why I can't do anything. My future was already planned. So was Draco's. Trust me, if I had the chance, I would run right now. But I can't. It's bad that they are tring to hunt down my brother and nephew. What happens when they're found? The only family I'll have left will be the man that I hate - my father. I don't want to live with him. I'd rather be with my brother."

I saw a swift movement down below, and frowned. I was definately letting my imagination play up.

"Draco...please..."

Draco started to lower his arm, when they all walked in. Bella, Dolohov, Greyback and the twins. I sighed. Now he would have to do it.

"Go on Draco," Bellatrix hissed in his ear, stroking his hair with her hand. "You can do it."

"I-I...I-"

"Draco! Now!" Bella exclaimed.

Snape appeared next to me, and made me jump. "Severus...please..."

Snape raised his wand. "Avada Kedevra."

The jet of green made me jump, and I could feel the tears dripping down my face as I saw the old man fall out of the window, and down, down, down to the ground.

"Run!" Dolohov hissed.

They all started to run, and I walked behind them, wiping the tears from my eyes. I had nearly reached the exit, when I heard a crash behid me.

"Lumos!" I said, my wand lighting, up.

I caught sight of a black scruffy haired kid with green eyes and glasses. "Potter." I sighed.

"When the war is finished, if we win, I'll make sure you and Malfoy don't go to Azkaban."

I frowned. "Why...why would you do that?"

"From what I saw, it was peer pressure. Don't let them control you again."

I smiled weakly at Potter. "Thanks...You won't tell anyone you saw us though? Act like you hate us still?"

He snorted. "Obviously. Now go."

I ran down the stairs, processing what just happened. He could have killed me. He didn't. He was going to help. Sometime, I think that the houses aren't so different afetr all. We all have one thing that we all believe in. Hope.

**Jeez. I nearly cried at Dumbles :(**

**Enjoy? Review.**

**Thanks. There will probably be a chapter about Harley next. And Blair...well...she's got an important role to play.**

**Laters&THANKS TO VICKY, MY BETAAAAA!**


	20. The deal

**This is Blair's pov. So, yeah :')**

Harley and Pansy told me about Ava and Draco's task. There was something I needed to tell them... but I didn't know how too. The plan was in action. Potter just needed to get rid of the horcruxes, and then it would be over. Oh, how I hoped for that day.

The next day, we all gathered in the Great Hall. They were to hold a funeral for Dumbledore, and I personally couldn't wait for it. I was sure it was going to be fabulous.

"What's that?" Blaise asked, his arm around Harley, who had her head on his shoulder.

I looked up. "That's my owl..." I said.

Riza dropped the letter, and my eyes widened as I saw the front. Ava's writing.

_Hey, you lot!_

_I'm writing this because Draco's too lazy – he's sleeping at the moment. I hope you aren't crying too much. If you are, I'll have to send you some fudge!_

_I trust you all told Blair about the task. Blaise, Theo and Blair – look after Pans and Harl, yeah? They'll need the support. _

_I want you too all do me favour. Return to school next year? It's going to be hell. Snape's going to be headmaster and the Carrow twins are coming to teach Muggle Studies and DADA. The twins will crucio anyone who doesn't obey, and they'll be teaching you how to use the unforgivable curses. Do me a favour? Stand up to them. They need to learn that the Slytherin aren't all faithful to the Dark Lord._

_I've also written a letter to Potter. He knows about the task – he told me he won't send us all to Azkaban. I've asked him, next year, if you 5 could join up with the Gryffindor's. I guessed they would be planning a riot. If Potter's going away to find all the horcruxes, I told him to pass it on to Longbottom and Weaslette. Hopefully they can get the rest to trust you._

_Don't forget, we love you all, yeah? Don't write back – all letters that are sent to the manor are intercepted. I managed to fly this one out from Hogsmede. Maybe, if you go on a weekend out, I could see you. Don't get your hopes up though – it's unlikely. Love you all lots and lots,_

_Ava & Draco xxxxxxxxx_

After I finished reading the letter, I passed it around.

"That girl is going to be the end of us." Theo muttered, but I wasn't paying any attention.

I looked up to where Potter was sitting, and saw him looking at me. He gestured with his head to meet him outside, and got up with Granger, Longbottom, Weasley and Weaslette. I whispered to the others, and we all got up and left.

When we got outside, I nodded and smiled at Potter.

"Right. We got the letter from Ava, as I'm sure she's told you. We're willing to trust you – as long as you don't turn on us."

"We won't do that, trust me. It's bad enough loosing one of my best friends. This war needs to be over." Harley said, her voice muffled as she was still wrapped in Blaise's embrace.

"Okay. I need to tell you all something. I'm not sure if Dumbledore told you, Potter, but I'm his niece."

There was silence, and then conversation.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Aberforth's daughter?"

"Merlin's pants...!"

"Yeah. He sent me here, to help next year. Ava tell you what's going to happen?" Potter nodded. "Good. I'm guessing Potter, Weasley and Granger are going to search for the horcruxes. If so, then Longbottom, Weaslette? We're going to need your help to set up somewhere for the injured students to stay and hide."

"Room of requierement." Longbottom said.

I nodded. "That'll do. Anything else?"

"You certainly got Dumbledore's spirit in you." A voice said from behind.

We all turned to see Luna Lovegood, smiling with a dreamy look on her face.

I smiled at her. "I know. Feel like helping? We're going to need all the help we can get."

She nodded. "I'll get Michael Corner, Terry Boot and Cho Chang involved. I know they want the war over too."

"Good. We got ourselves a deal Potter?" I asked.

He looked around at his friend before offering me his hand. "Deal."

We shook on it, and parted ways.

"Blair?" Pansy said.

"Yeah?"

"Your cool."

I smiled. "I'm not sure cool's the world. I prefer mentally deranged..."

They all laughed.

**Quite short & sad.. back to Ava and Draco at the manor next. Review? Thanks.**

**Also, check out a story me and my friend have written. Much appreciated if you review. (: **.net/s/7594095/1/Different_Lives


	21. Confessions

**Back to Ava's POV..I probably won't do it like Rowling did in the book; I might change some things...**

"What happened?" I asked Draco, as he came into my room, looking shaken.

"He took father's wand... and killed Charity Burbage, in front of everyone. Then Nagini..."

"Charity Burbage? The muggle studies teacher? Oh Merlin..."

"I know. It was horrible Ava, completely...urgh."

I sighed, and handed Draco a dreamless sleep draught. "Drink it. You need rest. You haven't slept in four days!"

He sighed, and grabbed the potion off me. He drank it, and lied down on my bed, dropping off almost immediately. I grabbed my wand, and pulled up the covers on the bed.

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. No frown lines, no scowls or sneers. He was truly handsome. I kissed his forehead, and then left the room, locking the door on my way out. It was time to see Narcissa Malfoy.

"Narcissa?" I asked, knocking on the door to her bedroom.

She poked her head out the door, and when she realised it was me, she invited me in.

"Ava, dear, what can I do for you?"

"Draco told me about Charity Burbage. He's really shook up about it. I gave him a dreamless sleep draught, he needs some rest."

His mother nodded. "Thank you dear. I don't know what I'd do without you; you're always there to give my son a helping hand."

I smiled softly, and nodded.

"It's not a problem."

She smiled. "I can see that you're both very fond of each other."

I looked over to her, curious.

"You may not tell each other, but I can see you love each other dearly."

I went red.

"I know it's true! Don't deny it!"

"Er, I suppose..."

Narcissa sighed. "You haven't told each other yet. Me and my big mouth. Sanglante enfer!"

I smiled at her use of French.

"Well, just speak to him soon, yes? I fear that the only thing keeping him going now is you."

I shook my head. "Not just me. He's terrified they will kill you. I don't know what he'd do if you died, but I remember what I did when my mother died. I was so furious at my father; I wouldn't even talk to my brother. I became a rebel; I used my magic to smash all the glass things in the house. If you die, I don't think he would even talk to me, even if I have been in that position. I don't want him to turn out like I did."

"Dear, do all you can to protect him. I can look after myself."

I nodded, and then left the room.

How was I meant to tell Draco? Sanglante enfer, indeed.

**HOGWARTS: BLAIR'S POV.**

"This year, there has been a change in staff. As I have become headmaster, I am no longer taking the position of defence against the dark arts. The class has been...renamed. It is now called simply, the dark arts, and is going to be taught by Amycus Carrow.."

There was a faint round of applause, but many of the houses sat, stony faced. My eyes flickered over to the Gryffindor table, where Longbottom was scowling, and Ginny was looking at me. I raised an eyebrow, and she nodded.

"And his sister, Alecto Carrow will be taking the place of Charity Burbage, after she had been in a... unfortunate incident, as the teacher of muggle studies."

I hissed under my breath. Ava had told us in another letter that Burbage had died via Voldemort's hand, and how Draco was suffering.

I received a glance from Damian Meadowlark, who raised his eyebrow. I shook my head.

So far, in on the plan to try and overthrow the Carrow's were, Harl, Blaise, Pans, Theo, Damian, Felix Andrews, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Longbottom, Weasley (the female one), Seamus Finnegan, Lovegood, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, myself and that Cho Chang who kept on giving Damian the eye. Not on my watch she didn't.

After dinner had finished, I walked down the corridor, with Pansy and Harley.

"Any more news?" Pansy asked.

"Ava told me she talked to Narcissa. She wants Ava to tell Draco she loves him, to see if he can cheer up a bit. He's so down, it's bringing everyone around him down."

"I'm surprised they haven't told each other yet."

"They do love each other..it's slightly awkward though, just walking up and telling each other..."

"Hey, Snakes!"

The three of us whirled around, wands out.

"Woah! I'm not going to hurt you! You lot are all creating a uproar – without the hufflepuffs!"

It was Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchly and Susan Bones.

We lowered our wands. "You want to join?" I said.

"Yeah. You can't leave us out. I'm sure we can help somehow. Maybe heal the injured. We aren't that useless." Justin said.

I looked at Harley and Pansy, who looked at me. It seemed like Longbottom and I were the leaders.

I nodded. "Talk to Longbottom, he'll be able to give you all the details without looking suspicious. I'll tell him your in."

The 'Puff's nodded. "See you around."

They walked off, and we carried on down the corridor, back towards the Room of Requirement. We met Longbottom and Weaslette outside, and then went in together.

We modified the room, so it turned into a little camp, and made sure there were bathrooms (separate for boys and girls) lots of sleeping bags, camp beds and hammocks, and a supply of food.

"So, when do we move in?" I asked Longbottom.

"I was thinking when the Carrows start to come after us. Play them around, and see what they do. We've just can't let them kill anyone. The members of Dumbledore's Army still have the coins we used to communicate in fifth year, and I'm sure we can use something to communicate with you Slytherins."

"I'm an animagus." I said, "I could transform into my form and sneak around. Just pretend I'm a students pet, and at night I can travel to the Gryffindor common room to give and receive information."

Longbottom nodded. "What's your animagus form?"

"A black cat. I'll be able to blend into the shadows easily."

Longbottom nodded again. "That'll be great. I'll make sure there is someone there to let you into the common room. What time will you come? And everynight?"

"Around half 9, and how about every other night? Then you can get some rest."

"Okay then. Come tomorrow, okay? I'll wait, as it'll give the others time to adjust to the new rota."

I nodded. "Bye guys." I said to the Gryffindors, who said goodbye to me, and the other two.

"Lets go," Harley said. "I really need some rest if I'm going to do some butt kicking tomorrow."

**MALFOY MANOR.**

I sat at my desk whilst Draco was asleep. I'd sent a letter to the guys back at Hogwarts, telling them about Burbage, and what Narcissa had told me earlier. I was going to tell him when he woke up.

That was, when he woke up. He'd been asleep for five hours straight, and I was starting to get tired myself. I sighed, and crawled into my bed, next to Draco, watching him breathing.

"Your so troubled, it's unbelievable. You can be so mean it's horrible. Sometimes I just want to slap you around the face, because you get on my nerves." I whispered. "But, for some strange reason, I love you anyway."

I fell asleep with my head resting on his arm, his breath tickling my forehead.

**So yeah, another one done. I'm going to keep flipping between Ava and Blair.**

**Blair's very good at taking charge, and can hold grudges (which she gets from Abeforth.)**

**So..hope you enjoyed. Review? Thanks :D**


	22. Christmas!

**Bryony the reviewer; Thanks for your opinion and all, but you really need to read on in the story. If you've read chapters 9/10, you'll find Ava's dad killed her mum, and that made her want to rebel against her dad. That's why she has a tongue piercing. As for the flirting, if she was in a muggle school, she'd be in year 7. I was in year 7 two years ago, and I remember, that there was a lot more than flirting happening. I don't see what you mean by innuendo's – as from my opinion (apart from the making Draco gulp) there is nothing, and the gulping thing was also a joke to tease the boys with.**

**I'd also like to take this time to say thanks to all the other reviewers; 61 reviews! And thanks to Hafsa, and Vicky, and Emily (if your reading this) because you are all cool kids :3**

"Jeez, Ava! Ava! Stop being so lazy and wake up!"

I groaned and rolled over. "What?"

It had been a couple of weeks since my midnight confession to Draco, and I don't think he heard me. Well, he hadn't bought it up...

"It's Christmas!"

I gasped, and rolled over, and out of my bed! "Ouch!"

Draco started to laugh. I stood up, and slapped him over the head. "Don't laugh! It's painful!"

He was sat on my bed, and I suddenly came up with a genius plan.

"Oh no. What are planning? You've got that look in your eyes."

I sat next to him, smiled, and then pushed him off the bed. "Oi!" He exclaimed.

I laughed, and then squealed when he started to chase me around my room.

"What are you two doing?"

We both stopped, and turned to the door when we heard the voice.

"Oh...hi mother..." Draco said.

"Hey Narcissa!"

She shook her head and smiled. "Hello you two. I'm guessing you'll be spending the whole day up here?"

I looked to Draco, who looked at me.

"They're planning on having some...Christmas amusement on downstairs."

"We're staying up here then." Draco said immediately.

"Well then, I'll leave your presents here." She disappeared for a moment, and then returned, with four boxes in her arms. "Here you go."

"Thanks mother."

"Thank you Narcissa!"

"It's no problem. I'll get some one to bring you some dinner up after."

We both nodded. She left, and we looked at the presents that she'd put on our beds.

"I didn't know your mother was into Christmas, Draco." I said, picking up my first present.

He shrugged. "It's probably just because your here and she wants to make the effort to celebrate."

I opened my first present.

It was a photo album. Of Harley, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Blair, Damian, Longbottom, Weaslette, and all the others that were helping to overthrow the Carrow's. Pictures of them, chilling in the room of requirement, having a party, even though they had bruises, and cuts. Some even had their arms in slings.

"Oh my gods, Draco...look at this!" I threw the photo album into his hands, and he flipped through it, smiling at the photos.

I unwrapped my other present, a bracelet with charms dangling off. It had a snake, bow, a high heel and a witch's hat. There was a little note with it. _Merry Christmas! From the gang back at Hogwarts xxxxxxx_

I smiled, and could feel my eyes starting to water. I looked over to Draco, who had unwrapped his first present. It was a watch that had a snake around the face. Our house even influenced our presents!

I watched his blush as he unwrapped his second present.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Er...from the boys. You know the normal random Christmas messages..."

I raised an eyebrow, but I didn't question him any further.

**HOGWARTS; RoR.**

"Oh baby all I want for Christmas is youuuuuu! Ooooooh, baby!"

I laughed, as Blaise and Harley danced, singing along, and generally keeping the mood in the room positive. Pansy and Theo were over in the kitchen area, cooking some pancakes for everyone, and I was sat with Damian and Seamus, playing a game of exploding snap. Unfortunately, it snapped on Seamus' turn, and it exploded in his face – which made everyone laugh even more. What with his flammable abilities, he created quite a storm with the ladies!

As Seamus wandered off to clean up, I was left sitting with Damian, who was watching Harl and Blaise.

"They make me laugh, they do. They're probably the kindest Slytherin's in the whole place!" He said, clapping the couple as they bowed, and got ready to perform there next song.

"Definitely. If they have kids, I reckon they'll come up with the most amazing one-liners." I said, watching the pair start to dance to Eurythmics, Sweet Dreams – doing the robot and everything!

Damian laughed. "Yes, I think so. Do you know what they lads sent Narcissa to give Draco for Christmas?"

I shook my head.

"A threat, so that he'd tell Ava that he loved her soon before they broke into the manor, and locked them in a broom cupboard!"

I processed what he said, before I burst out laughing. "Harley and Pansy are going to kill them!"

"You can't tell them! I only told you because I thought you could keep a secret!"

I shook my head. "Oh, I won't tell them. With their ways, they'll find out soon enough!"

He grinned. "Slytherin girls, eh?"

"Hey, you're talking to one of them, you know!"

He chuckled. "Personally, with you being Dumbledore's niece, I don't understand how you're in Slytherin."

I shrugged. "I like secrets. I don't understand how you're in Slytherin. You seem to be so quite!"

He winked at me, "I'm not all that quite."

I laughed at him. "Sure."

"It's true!"

"Of course it is!"

He smirked at me. "Glad you're seeing it my way!"

This made me laugh again.

**MALFOY MANOR.**

We had some dinner bought to us, and as we sat and munched on that, we talked about what could be going on at Hogwarts. We were just putting on some muggle Christmas songs (We'd cast a silencing charm around the room so the Death Eaters wouldn't complain because they were on full blast), when we heard a knock on the door.

I opened it, to find Narcissa smiling at us. I let her in, and she sat on my bed. Draco was sat on the chair next to my desk, and I was lying on the floor – it was just a random moment I had.

"I want to give you two Christmas presents. I know we don't really celebrate it normally, but I think we could do with a bit of Christmas cheer and hope in this house."

She handed a box to me, and one to Draco.

"I hope you two have had fun, as I fear it will all change soon."

Draco got up and hugged his mother, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

She sighed. "I hope so. I hope you like your presents too."

We thanked her, and then she left the room.

I opened my box and gasped. It was a silver necklace, but not just any silver necklace.

"Is this the necklace that the Malfoy women pass down?" I exclaimed, not exactly getting my words out in the right order.

Draco looked up, his mouth wide open. "Yes, but-huh? Oh my...oh. I get it."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm slightly confused."

He smiled. "Just take it."

I nodded slowly. "Okay then. Help me put it on?"

He nodded, and took the necklace from me. It had a large snake dangling from the end, with emerald green eyes. I lifted up my hair, as he put the necklace on me.

"Stunning," he said, kissing my cheek.

I smiled at him. "Not as handsome as you."

He may have been a sneaky Slytherin, but he wasn't that sneaky. I watched as he slipped the box his mother had given him into his pocket. Curiouser, and curiouser.

**Just to get everyone in the festive mood :3**

**Enjoy, review & all that :D**


End file.
